Souvenirs Souvenirs
by Geek-naval
Summary: Il y a des choses que le Decimo aimerait éviter d'ébruiter. Notamment la stupidité chronique de ses Gardiens. Mais étrangement, le destin semble le forcer à dévoiler les plus sombres secrets des Vongolas... Une caméra? ... La caméra ? Hayato ! Non! Oh et puis zut... Ce n'est pas Sa crédibilité qui était mise à mal. Et encore... Il y a quoi sur cette bande...?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody!**

**Aujourd'hui, je suis de retour avec une toute nouvelle fic qui m'a bien éclatée. J'en ai eu l'idée, un jour où je m'ennuiyais et ù je cherchais à placer un élément dan sune autre fiction qui je pense, ne verra jamais le jour, et j'ai dérivé jusqu'à en faire une histoire complète.**

**Cette fiction comporte quatre chapitre, déjà écrits, et qui seront postés tous les vendredi (ou samedi selon mes horaires de pause que je m'accorde.)**

**Si reviews il y a et bien, je ferrais en sorte d'y répondre au chapitre suivant et s'il y a réclamations, je suis toute ouïe.**

**Sinon, je m'excuse profondément vers les fans, notamment de Mukuro et Hibari, qui prennent cher (mais genre, vraiment...) durant les quatre chapitres mais... ils sont tellement plus drôle comme ça!**

**Si certains me connaissent dans Fairy Tail, ma soeur m'a fait la remarque que c'était dans le même genre de Vidéo Cristal... Autant dire... Un bon gros délire comme je sais si bien les imaginer! (pas les écrire malheureusement...)**

**Voilà c'est tout! **

**Ah non, formalités d'usage:**

**Disclamer: les persos ne m'appartiennemnt pas, prions pour notre bien Amano Akira. \o/ .o. \o/ .o. ...**

**Genre: Humour, sans hésiter.**

**Rating: euh... K ? K+ ?... Chais pas.**

**Couples: hein ? euh... Imaginez ce que vous voulez, je ne suis pas responsable.**

**Temps: le futur que sont en train de se créer les personnages de Reborn en ce moment même (les animaux sont là, Byakuran est gentil etc...)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Souvenirs Souvenirs…**

**Chapitre 1 : Survivor, the Camera**

**Quelque part, dans un manoir agréable où il faisait bon vivre, le destin de plusieurs personnes, ainsi que leur crédibilité, allait être mis à mal par une seule petite chose…**

« Juudaime ! » Cria une voix en entrant dans le bureau du dit dixième.

Ce dernier releva une tête passablement fatiguée de sa pile de dossier rivalisant avec l'Himalaya et toisa d'un œil vitreux son Gardien de la Tempête.

« Hayato ? » demanda-t-il, las.

Il n'allait pas l'envoyer bouler tout de suite. Il allait s'assurer de ses bonnes intentions d'abord.

« Regardez ce que j'ai retrouvé dans les décombres de l'ancien manoir ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs exhiba fièrement la relique survivante de l'ancienne attaque mafieuse sur le domaine des Vongola : une caméra quelque peu vieillotte, qui semblait ravir au plus au point le Smocking Bomber.

« J'y crois pas… Murmura le châtain en relevant le visage, ça a survécu ?

- En effet ! s'exclama le blanc, et je crois que la puce est intact, mais… Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir utilisé tant que ça… »

Gokudera ne vit pas le visage de son Boss devenir blême un instant avant que celui-ci ne se mette à bégayer un tantinet.

« Euh… Je ne pense… pas que… Qu'elle marche encore ! Tenta-t-il en se redressant de sa chaise, tu sais, avec l'effondrement… Et puis donne ! Je m'en m'occuperai plus tard !

- Oh non Juudaime ! S'emporta son subordonné en tournant les talons, laissez moi m'en charger je vous en pris !

- Hayato ! »

Le parrain partit le plus vite qu'il pût à la poursuite de son Gardien qui marchait à vive allure vers la salle de repos des Vongola, sous les protestations plus que pressantes de son chef. Pour le plus grand malheur de Tsuna, le dynamiteur rencontra en chemin son rival de toujours qu'il, cela n'est pas coutume, invita expressément à le rejoindre dans la salle télé. Ce dernier accepta avec un grand sourire, arrachant au passage une grimace aux Juudaime. Sérieusement, la Tempête lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil d'ordinaire ! A la niche bon sang ! Mais le pire vint ensuite, quand la Pluie décida d'elle-même d'aller réunir les autres, sous les acclamations de son Boss.

« Non non non non non non ! Takeshi ! »

Mais rien à faire, pas un quart d'heure plus tard, tous les Gardiens se réunirent dans la salle télé des Vongola, ancrée dans les plans que Tsuna, dans ses premières années, avait ordonnés pour ses appartements, jurant encore à l'époque par les jeux vidéo. Désormais, elle servait surtouts au jeune Bovino quand l'envie lui prenait de faire une partie sur l'écran géant de la pièce. Le châtain se retrouva donc entre ses deux Gardiens de la Tempête et de la Pluie, tandis que Lambo reposait sur le sol entre ses jambes, les deux représentants de la Brume sur un fauteuil, l'autre étant occupé par le Soleil et le Nuage adossé contre un mur. C'est à cet instant que le Boss mafieux tiqua : tous ses Gardiens dans la même pièce ? Non … Au même instant ? Mais depuis quand Kyoya était-il rentré ?

« Les gars… tenta une dernière fois le jeune homme, on a de boulot je vous signal…

- On peut bien se reposer une fois Tsuna-nee… Fit le flegmatique garçon de la Foudre.

- Non, je vous assure… Et puis toi tu peux parler !

- Allez c'est partie ! » S'exclama Hayato à ses côtés.

Non et oh … Depuis quand était-il contre lui celui-là ? Une réduction de budget envers les magazines semblait être à prévoir… La lumière s'éteignit brutalement et plongea la pièce dans l'obscurité la plus total, masquant ainsi, l'air peiné du Vongola qui plongea son visage entre ses mains. Et c'est partie…

La lumière revint un instant sous forme de nuage grisonnant et les souvenirs des jeunes personnes présentes apparurent par la suite.

Dans un écran opaque.

« _Mais comment ça marche ce truc ?_ Murmura une voix dans le noir, _je vois absolument rien…_

- _Gokudera…_ rigola une voix, _et si tu commençais par enlever le cache…_

_- Effectivement, ça peut être problématique_. »

Violement, l'éclat du jour fictif grilla la rétine des personnes de la pièce et tous purent apercevoir leur Boss à l'écran, un doux sourire aux lèvres, fixant un point au sol un peu plus loin.

« _Lambo fait attention avec les confettis !_ Lança-t-il avec un petit rire.

- _Juudaime par ici !_ » Hurla le gardien de la Tempête, digne des plus grandes fangirls.

Celui-ci tourna doucement la tête, il ne devait pas avoir seize ans et observa incrédule un moment, le centre de l'image avant de soupirer.

_« Gokudera-kun_, commença-t-il en étirant son sourire, _ce n'est pas Mon anniversaire…_

- _Mais c'est tout les jours votre fête Juudaime !_

- _Je vois ça en effet…_ Murmura le Boss à demi clos, _filme Lambo plutôt._

- _Aye… _»

L'image se concentra ensuite sur un petit garçon habillé telle une vache qui courait dans tout les sens, un paquet se déversant de tout ce qu'il contenait dans la main. Le jeune garçonnet riait à plein poumons tandis qu'un certains boxeur lui courait après pour l'attraper, le japonais étant devenu loup. Dans la salle, un jeune adolescent cacha son visage de sa main dans une grimace et les acclamations de rire de ses aînés.

« Oh la honte… » Murmura-t-il.

« _Alors le truc noir et blanc avec une coupe afro que vous voyez courir dans tout les sens s'appelle Lambo_, grinça la voix de blanc à la caméra, _Gardien de la Foudre des Vongola. Et voici son premier anniversaire chez les Vongola, huit ans… Quelle décadence… »_

L'adolescent jeta un regard noir à son homologue de la Tempête qui détourna de suite le sien, gêné par ses propos d'antan.

« _Meuhahah ! Je t'ai entendu Stupidiera !_ S'écria le jeune bovin en s'arrêtant.

- _Et tu comptes faire-… Oh le con il a dégoupillé la grenade !_ »

L'image tomba un temps sur le sol, le son ne reflétant que le bruit d'une explosion retentissante au loin. La caméra resta encore bloquée sur l'herbe mouvante tandis que ce faisait entendre des acclamations de peur et d'appels d'un certain Boss. Puis, une rire retentissant, largement partagé par d'autres se fit entendre, faisant légèrement bouger l'image.

« _Oh putain il faut que je me rappelle de ça !_ »

L'écran remonta à hauteur d'homme et se figea sur l'image hautement navrante d'un tout jeune garçon, les yeux tels des billes, recouvert par un fin film de poudre. Ses yeux hagards ne remarquèrent par les fous rires du caméraman, ou encore celui, plus retenu, de Tsunayoshi, qui peinait à ne pas exploser de rire. Deux mains vinrent prendre l'écran, le stabilisant un temps par la même, et le visage hilare d'un Gardien de la Pluie apparut, les larmes aux yeux.

« _J'y crois pas il a trébuché ! _» S'exclama-t-il avant de disparaître.

L'image retourna aux bovins qui cette fois, retenait lui-aussi ses larmes. Tsuna partit derechef à la rescousse du jeune garçon. Le cadet des Gardiens dans la pièce retourna à la contemplation de son épiderme, une main sur le visage. Le cadran vibra encore un peu, assurant de l'hilarité flagrante de son porteur mais les Vongola du futur purent largement discerner le visage du Lambo du passé se métamorphosant.

« _Je… dois… résister…_ » Entendirent-ils.

L'écran se figea, au même titre que toutes es personnes présentes, tandis que le bovin commença à hurler et sortit de sa coupe afro, un énorme bazooka rose dans lequel il plongea, malgré les hurlements de son Boss.

Au même instant, un épais nuage rose s'abattit dans la salle télé du manoir des Vongola, plongea les Gardiens et leur parrain dans le silence le plus total. Quand ils furent assuré que oui, c'était bien le petit Lambo qui venait de remplacer le Lambo adolescent, Gokudera ne tient plus.

« Dites-moi que c'est une putain de coïncidence ! » Avant de s'écrouler sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

De son côté, Yamamoto ne retint pas ses larmes de couler à cause de ses rires, Ryohei hurla des Extrêmes à tout va au vu de la situation, Mukuro et Chrome se retenait grande peine de s'éclaffer et Kyoya leva un sourcil, relevant ainsi sa surprise. Son fou rire à lui aussi passé, Tsuna prit le plus jeune, légèrement incrédule, dans ses bras.

« Bonjour Lambo, commença-t-il, ça te dirait de regarder un truc avec nous ? Tu repars dans peu de temps. »

Son cadet ne put rien dire, la sucette que lui avait glissé son Tsuna du futur dans la bouche, et il se laissa faire sans un mot. Tous revinrent ensuite à l'écran qui reflétait cette fois l'image de l'adolescent légèrement surpris.

« _Dite-moi que c'est une blague… _Les entendirent tous murmurer, ce qui les firent repartirent dans un fou rire retentissant.

- _Lambo adulte_. » Entendirent-ils aussi de la voix du jeune Gokudera, légèrement surpris.

Les Vongola du futur virent tous, hilares de la situation, leur plus jeune recru regarder tout autour de lui dans une parfaite compréhension, avant de s'accroupir au sol et d'ébouriffer ses cheveux dans un geste d'agacement.

« _Gokudera-chi !_ S'exclama-t-il alors en se relevant et fixant la caméra d'un œil noir, _éteint immédiatement cette chose !_

- _Tu peux aller crever stupide vache !_ »

S'en suivit alors une course poursuite épique de deux minutes que les Vongolas du futur se remémorèrent en même temps.

« Je m'en souviens… » Siffla Tsuna avant de plonger son visage dans les épais cheveux de son Gardien du passé.

Tout en évitant les dangereuses destinations électriques de l'adolescent, Hayato faisait fièrement la démonstration de ses talents de Gardien en gardant à chaque attaque de son ennemi, le viseur pointé sur lui, montrant ainsi aux futurs eux, l'incapacité totale du jeune homme aux Vongola du futur. Son visage en colère disparut alors bien rapidement, remplacé par la terreur quand un autre adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauta sur lui, tonfas en main, prétextant que le jeune homme venait de dépasser le niveau de décibels qu'il autorisait dans la propriété.

Dans la petite salle, six visages (Lambo suçant toujours sa sucette avec des yeux d'hamster trisomique) se tournèrent vers le Nuage dans le plus grand silence. Celui-ci détourna les yeux et snoba le monde entier, les yeux clos. C'est, une fois n'est pas coutume, Mukuro qui le sortie de son embarras.

« J'étais où ce jour là ? » Demanda-t-il.

En effet, l'illusionniste semblait être aux abonner absent dans cette vidéo, marqué par la présence de tous les autres Gardiens, Hibari compris. Le Ciel réfléchit un instant, cherchant à se rappeler la scène exacte.

« Je sais ! S'exclama-t-il alors, tous les bonbons et confettis de la fête viennent d'une seule et même énorme peluche que Lambo devait détruire avec un des battes de baseball de Takeshi. Mais la peluche en question ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un ananas… Tu as pris ça pour une attaque personnelle. »

Le silence s'abattit une nouvelle fois dans la pièce, seulement perturbé par l'écran d'où s'élever maintenant les bruits entrechoqués des tonfas sur les tables de la fête et les maigres tentatives du Juudaime de l'époque pour calmer son Gardien du Nuage, argumentant sur le fait que désormais, c'était lui-même qui dépasser le seuil de décibels. Mais ses plaintes tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd et le Préfet de Namimori continua ses attaques envers un Lambo hurlant à la mort, esquivant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

« Comment ça ce fait que je ne me souvienne pas de cette journée ? » Demanda tout à coup Ryohei.

Les Gardiens et leur Boss relevèrent légèrement la tête. Le Soleil n'avait jamais eut une bonne mémoire mais pourquoi aurait-il oublié une journée si riche en émotion ?

« Ah je m'en souviens ! » S'exclama alors la Pluie.

Mais ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de parler que l'explication se fit d'elle-même par la vidéo. Partant à la rescousse du pauvre adolescent, l'extrême boxeur s'était jeté entre les deux jeunes gens dans le but de calmer le Nuage.

_« Hibari arrête à l'extrême !_ » Hurla-t-il.

Mais comme d'ordinaire, le japonais ne prit pas le temps de l'écouter et tous virent avec des sentiments mitigés – amusement, horreur, indifférence, compassion, flegme…- le pauvre Sasagawa s'envoler au ralentie, filmer avec une attention morbide par le caméraman qui ne cachait pas sa joie, au vu des secousses de l'écran.

« Voilà… » Ne put que conclure Yamamoto, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

Derrière lui, le Soleil prit son visage dans une main dans un soupire.

« Joli vol plané, constata l'illusionniste avec un sourire.

- Retourne dans ton bocal. » Siffla le boxeur en fixant l'écran d'un œil vide, scrutant sa navrante image, écroulé sur le sol avec des yeux de Pokémon morts.

Comme pour confirmer les rires contenus de la Tempête dans la salle télé, l'écran s'ébroua un certain temps, dans les acclamations de son porteur. Les Vongola de la dixième génération entendirent très clairement la Pluie s'exclamer derrière lui.

_« Gokudera c'est pas drôle ! Sempai !_ » Hélait le baseballer malgré un sourire qui demeurait persistant sur son visage.

Yamamoto se rua près de la silhouette et constata l'évidence même.

« Round one : Sasagawa versus Alouette. Alouette Win ! Confirma de son côté la Brume avec un large sourire.

- Va faire des bulles ! » S'énerva le Soleil en levant le poing.

Mais enfin, la bataille semblait se terminer car Hibari venait de coincer la pauvre vache entre deux arbres qui en venait à se demander si les minutes ne s'allonger pas juste pour l'embêter, l'écran étant revenu au combat initial. Le fameux sourire de la morsure maudite étira les lèvres de la Terreur de Namimori et Lambo se lança dans une prière à Marguerite et son pissenlit, Déesse protectrice des Vaches. Hibari leva son tonfa et dans la petite pièce du futur, le Dixième sourit à son tour. Il s'en souvenait.

Contre toute attente, quelque chose passa à toute vitesse près du caméraman qui s'en retrouva un court instant déstabilisé. L'écran se stabilisa de nouveau vers un combat d'une durée radicalement plus écourtée. Bien vite, la rapidité de Tsuna eut raison du trop plein d'assurance d'Hibari qui partit s'échouer contre un mur, à grand renfort d'un coup pied bien placé du Boss. Ce dernier se redressa devant l'adolescent qui put constater qu'il n'y avait non pas une Déesse des vaches, mais bien un Dieu dans ce bas monde.

« _Yamamoto emmène Oni-san à l'infirmerie_, commença le Dixième parrain de sa voix incontestable, _Hibari tu vas réparer tes dégâts, et Gokudera tu vas m'éteindre cette caméra._ »

Si tôt dit, si tôt fait et l'écran plongea immédiatement la pièce dans une lumière grisonnante. Comme pour faire écho aux précédentes paroles de l'ancien Juudaime, le jeune bovin disparut pour faire réapparaître son homologue du futur, encore traumatisé dans les bras du châtain qui s'empressa de rassurer son jeune frère de cœur.

« Round two : Tsunayoshi Sawada versus Vongola X … murmura-t-il dans un large sourire, une main dans la chevelure du jeune garçon, Sawada win… Try again. »

Presque la totalité des personnes présentes se détournèrent presque aussitôt et Tsuna sentit sa poitrine gonflée. Ah… En fait, il faisait encore la loi.

« Il s'est passé quoi après ça ? Demanda tout de même l'homme aux yeux vairons.

- Euh… La règle du ''Mardi à dix neuf'' n'aurait pas été appliqué après ? Tenta la Pluie peu sûr.

- Si… » Confirma un Dixième aussitôt las.

La règle du ''Mardi à dix-neuf''. Autrement dit, la règle du : ''Personne ne doit déranger le Juudaime le Mardi à dix neuf heures.'' Non pas pour lui, mais pour le Gardien du Nuage qui venait chaque semaine, prendre sa revanche sur le pauvre châtain qui aurait bien aimé pouvoir échapper à cette corvée hebdomadaire qui, non contente de lui prendre toute une soirée, s'étalait sur la matinée du lendemain. Car si oui, il gagnait tous ses affrontements (on n'est pas Boss pour rien), le combat était traînait toujours en durée et les blessures occasionnés, malgré la flamme du Soleil de Ryohei, prenaient tout de même un certain temps à guérir.

« Et il était où Reborn ? Se demanda enfin Yamamoto dans un élan de conscience.

- A une réunion des Arcobalenos, lui répondit-on, je n'allais tout de même pas me présenter à l'anniversaire de cette stupide vache.

- Retourne faire ta sieste Reborn, grinça la dite vache.

- … Reborn ?! »

Les Vongola se tournèrent enfin vers la porte d'où se détacher la petite silhouette du tuteur dans l'encadrement.

« Reborn ? Répéta enfin le parrain légèrement surpris.

- Je suis revenu de ma réunion, confirma-t-il, et j'ai emmené des copains. »

A ses côtés, apparurent les Arcobalenos, tout sourire d'avoir été invité par leur leader. Enfin plus ou moins, notamment pour un certain larbin parti chercher les snacks.

« Reborn ?! Réitéra un Dixième qui commençait à voir rouge.

- Bah quoi ? répliqua-t-il, y'en a pas que pour vous. »

Sur ces belles paroles, les bébés vinrent prendre leur place sur les genoux des Vongolas, tandis que la plus jeune du groupe vint s'assoir auprès de Lambo, dans l'espoir de pouvoir toucher aux bonbons que celui-ci lui tendis gracieusement. Si tôt les tueurs installés, Tsuna sentit son cœur se sérer à la conscience qu'il avait oublié un détail important. A vingt six ans, ce sentiment quand il apparaissait, lui retournait toujours les tripes mais il avait l'expérience de son côté désormais.

Très bien, on avait Reborn et les Arcobaleno. C'est-à-dire Fon, Verde, Skull (revenu des profondeurs de la cuisine), Mammon, Lal, Colonello, Uni. Bon ça, c'était clair… Des tueurs certes, mais des gentils. Sinon alors … Stop.

Mammon ?

Qui dit Mammon, dit…

« Voi ! Mais où vous étiez passé ?! »

Tsuna tourna - très- lentement la tête, les yeux exorbités (cela n'était pas arrivé depuis le jour où Byakuran était dans sa cuisine en train de prendre son petit déjeuné dans sa cuisine. A rajouté que le blanc n'y était pas la veille.) A la porte, la Varia dans son intégralité les toisait d'un œil mauvais.

« Yo Squalo ! Héla gentiment la Pluie à sa gauche, la réunion n'était pas pour ce soir ?

- On est venu à cause de Mam'. Vous regardez des vidéos ? Ca à l'air sympa ! On s'incruste ! »

… Hein ?

« Euh… Tenta le Dixième, je ne crois pas que…

- Bah quoi ? répliqua l'épéiste, t'as déjà appuyé sur pause non ?

- Machinalement…

- Voi ! Bah c'est parti ! Luss, Levi, Fran un coup de main !

- Je passe, fit une voix, bonjour Chrome.

- Kufufu on ne salue pas son maître ?

- Bonjour Ananas-man. »

S'en suivit une série d'injures qui obligèrent la Tempête et la Pluie à fermer les oreilles des deux adolescents mangeant des chips. A noter que le gamin aux cheveux verts n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux qu'eux. Le Ciel quant à lui, observa la Varia s'incruster sous les cris de plus en plus bruyants de Gokudera.

« Et pas tous à la fois ! Hurlait-il, la salle est pas extensible !

- Ma ! Que tu crois ! »

Un coup de genoux bien placé, et Lussuria détruisit tout bonnement le mur du côté, surprenant sans le faire, les ménagères qui s'occupait de la pièce à vivre. Oh vous savez les Vongolas, des vertes et des pas mures entre ces murs !

Puis, Squalo aidé de Levi transportèrent le grand écran un peu plus au milieu de cette toute nouvelle pièce, puis le canapé du Dixième et ses Gardiens qui se demandèrent juste qu'elle était ce bordel. Mukuro et Chrome usèrent d'illusions pour se transporter et Ryohei bougea de lui-même son fauteuil. Hibari de son côté, pris pour lui l'un des poufs de la pièce à vivre et s'écroula aux côtés de Belphégor qui avait fait de même. Les murs étaient désormais un peu loin pour qu'il puisse s'y adosser et voir correctement le film en même temps. Tsuna se demanda alors depuis quand Xanxus avait installé son fauteuil de roi près de l'accoudoir de Yamamoto et Fran s'était installé devant ses genoux, ayant rejoint les deux jeunes adolescents pour les friandises. Il arrêta de se formaliser au moment où les animaux des deux groupes décidèrent aussi qu'ils voulaient voir et sortirent d'un coup. Oh mais si Natsu s'y mettait aussi tout allait pour le mieux.

« Voi ! Tu le mets ou pas ton film ! »

Le pauvre châtain leva les bras et se décida enfin à appuyer sur le bouton lecture.

C'est pas grave ! C'est pas sa crédibilité à lui qu'il cherchait préserver.

Quoi que… Y'avait quoi sur cette vidéo ?

* * *

**Et voilà! Fini pour aujourd'hui.**

**J'espère réellement que ça vous ait plus, ce qui est le but premier de cette histoire.**

**En espérant avoir vos encouragements,**

**Passez une bonne journée/nuit/ soirée/matinée/après-midi (rayer les mentions inutiles).**

**Bye-B!**

**Geek-naval**


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**fee obsidienne: Tu me suis... Tu es là... Tu es partout!**

**Bref! Je suis vraiment heureuse que cette fiction te plaise une nouvelle fois. Oui tu l'auras remarqué, j'ai mis en ligne cette fiction la première semaine de travaille pour notre zone! J'encourage à ma façon, les pauvres collégiens, lycéens et étudiants (mon cas) qui doivent marner pour leur futur! Il faut y croire! On est là pour vous remonter le moral! **

**J'espère que cette suite serra à la hauteur de tes attentes et si tu es déçue (ce que je comprendrai parfaitement au vu de ce que j'ai pondu), rassure toi, le prochain chapitre est normalement largement mon préféré!**

**Me faire caler une nouvelle phrase ? Va savoir...**

**Katherine Tiger: Merci pour ta review, c'est toujours un plaisir de donner le sourire à quelqu'un!**

**Fanfic-manga: Oh oui rassure-toi.. Ils vont en prendre pour leur grade les Gardiens... Pourquoi je m'acharne dessus ? ... Parce que je veux voir un Tsuna canon qui fait même plier les plus méchants et les plus violents! Mais j'ai jamais réussi à faire plier Xanxus dans mon imagination, va savoir pourquoi...**

**Luss-nee un génie ? En vérité, un me faisant la scène dans ma tête, met apparu un détail pratique: la salle télé est certainement trop petite (malgré le fait que ce soit pour les Vongolas) pour accueillir à la fois la Dixième génération plus la Varia. Il fallait donc trouver un échappatoire... Le cassage de mur est venu avant les illusions de Mukuro et je trouvais ça plus drôle... Qui pouvait le faire sans trop de dommage ? (hormis feu le mur): Lussuria. Juste à cause d'un véritable détail pratique...**

**Et bien j'espère que la suite te ravira autant que le premier chapitre et je te souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Xanara: Merci pour la review et ne t'inquiète pas, la suite est à l'heure!**

**XxXSpOOn-SpOOnXxX: Comme on se retrouve! Je ne suis pas sûr que le deuxième chapitre soit aussi bien que le premier, mais normalement, le trois sera là pour remonter le niveau... mais j'espère que tu pourras te contenter de celui-là!**

**Mavel Finnigan: Merci pour ta review: la suite maintenant!**

* * *

**Et voilà tout le monde, la suite comme promis!**

**Si je parle beaucoup du troisième chapitre dans mes réponses, c'est car en réalité, la fiction même vient de ce chapitre. J'ai en effet imaginer celui-l avant tout les autres, et ils ne sont ici que pour mener et clore celui-là... **

**Mais j'espère que vous pourrez vous contenter de celui-là,**

**Bien à vous et bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Souvenirs souvenirs…**

**Chapitre 2 : Les grands jours du Boss **

Un petit résumé de la situation pour notre Tsunayoshi, Boss des Vongola était de mise.

Tout d'abord, il se trouvait dans la salle télé, agrandit pour l'occasion, par les bons soins de la Varia. Car, non content d'avoir pu joindre dans la même pièce l'ensemble de ses Gardiens, il avait réussi, grâce à un stupide film totalement inconnu de la plupart des personnes présentes, à les faire coexister avec la Varia entière, Boss compris. Parce que oui, Xanxus était à une personne de lui et n'avait pas encore décidé de lui faire la peau. Ensuite, les Arcobalenos aussi étaient là. Mais ça, ce n'était pas très contraignant.

Ils prenaient peu de place, au contraire des assassins qui s'étaient un peu étalés.

Mais bref, la lecture était en route et Tsuna arrêta de s'inquiéter au sujet des possibles non-dits de son manoir. La flemme de préserver les apparences.

L'écran tangua un temps avant de dévoiler une bibliothèque rangée impeccablement. La tension disparut peu à peu pour le parrain qui se demanda à qui était la main qui tenait la caméra. L'identité de la personne apparut clairement quand la personne vint s'assurer du bon fonctionnement de l'appareil et surpris son propre reflet dans l'image. Dans la pièce, une certaine illusionniste se redressa d'un bon.

L'image se stabilisa alors et la jeune fille pris enfin la parole derrière l'objectif.

_« Hum… _Hésita-t-elle d'une petite voix_, Dokuro Chrome à la caméra, qui se demande d'ailleurs se que celle-ci faisait par terre… »_

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait au sol ma caméra ? » Demanda Gokudera à son homologue de la Pluie qui haussa les épaules.

_« Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire donc on va faire un petit tour du côté du Boss je pense… _Commenta timidement la jeune fille s'élançant dans les couloirs du manoir_, la maison est plutôt calme ces derniers temps. Je pense que l'absence de Mukuro-sama y est pour beaucoup… »_

Des regards plus qu'explicitent se jetèrent sur l'illusionniste qui lui tentait de trouver celui de sa jeune compagne qui détournait les yeux vers le mur.

_« Nous voici au bureau du Boss, _continua la toute jeune illusionniste_, il y passe la majorité de son temps et- Oh ! Boss ! »_

Devant l'écran, Tsuna réprima de justesse un soupire à fendre l'âme. Aux yeux de tous, s'étalait désormais son bureau, enfin… surtout du papier en réalité, qui s'amoncelait tel de la gangrène sur le bois de haute qualité du jeune châtain, qui d'ailleurs, n'était plus en vu.

_« Boss ! »_ Entendit les spectateurs.

La caméra tomba au sol mais l'angle vu assez pour que l'audience puisse contempler une jeune illusionniste complètement paniquée et extirpant du mieux qu'elle pouvait son supérieur de la montagne de paperasse. Ce dernier, encore plutôt jeune à l'époque, semblait s'être étouffé dans ce cauchemar blanc. Tous purent voir la Brume frapper de petits coups sur les joues de l'adolescent qui consentit enfin à rejoindre les vivants de ce bas monde. Il posa un œil vitreux et dépourvu de la moindre intelligence sur la borgne qui tenta une nouvelle fois de faire revenir le Boss des Vongola de cette loque humaine.

_« Chrome… _commença-t-il sous les gémissements de son lui du futur_, les chiffres… _

_- Boss ?_

_- Les chiffres… ! _Répéta-t-il_, ils dansent autour… de moi… Ils sont là ! Ils sont partout ! »_

Pour toute réponse, la violette le gifla une bonne fois, sous les yeux médusés de l'audience.

« Désolé Boss, s'excusa la futur jeune femme sur les genoux de son sauveur.

- Pas de soucis… » Soupira le châtain.

A l'écran, l'image reflété du jeune Juudaime semblait voir les étoiles, puis commença tout doucement à revenir parmi les vivants. Il se tourna lentement vers sa Gardienne qui fixa pendant quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche.

_« Chrome ?_

_- Boss, si je vous propose des vacances vous m'en voulez ? _

_- Combien ça va coûter ? »_ Fit pour toute réponse le Decimo.

« T'étais complètement dans les choux Tsuna ! Fit l'épéiste à ses côtés dans un rire.

- Les maths étaient si effrayantes que ça à une époque ? Se moqua Lal de son côté.

- Vous êtes gentils vous ! S'insurgea le Dixième, j'ai jamais décollé du vingt en math à l'école je vous signal !

- C'est vrai ? » S'exclamèrent des voix.

Surpris, Tsuna fit volte face dans son canapé et se figea à la vue des nouveaux venu. Il y avait désormais dans sa salle – en enfin ce qu'en avait fait la Varia – télé, des grands, d'où s'élevé des mafieux, ménagères de la maison… Dino et ses sbires… Gamma et les siens…

« Mais depuis quand ils sont là eux… ? Murmura l'héritier du Primo tandis que Gokudera se tenait le ventre la vue de sa sœur et Ryohei saluait chaleureusement la sienne et ses deux amies, Haru et Hana.

- Oh mais ça fait longtemps qu'on est là tu sais ! » Lui répondit une voix devant lui.

Vivement, le Vongola reporta son attention au sol pour découvrir un certain ancien mégalo ne train d'allègrement se servir dans le saladier de marshmallows que lui offrait un Lambo indifférent. Ce dernier demanda par la suite les dragibus à I-Pin que lui donna Fûta.

Tsunayoshi évita de justesse un bug total du cerveau. Comme la fois où il était partie prendre son petit déjeuner et qu'il y avait surpris Hibari, fixant un vers d'eau d'où disparaissait un cachet d'aspirine, comme si le regard du mordre à mort pouvait faire fondre plus vite l'anti douleur. A noté que dès que le Dixième entra dans la dite cuisine, Kyoya stoppa de lui-même son regard de tueur psychopathe et laissa son front retombé lourdement et dans un bruit sourd sur le plat de la table. Tsuna ne s'inquiétait plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le sang sur le bois.

« Mais il s'est amélioré depuis, le sortit de ses pensées son ancien tuteur.

- Ouais, siffla le châtain méfiant.

_« Boss, _demandait la fille à l'écran reprenant ainsi l'attention de l'audience_, combien font un plus un ?_

_- Trois million cinq cent sept… »_ Répondit son supérieur.

La jeune violette arqua un sourcil et les spectateurs se tinrent les côtes sous les yeux indifférents du Juudaime.

« J'espère que tu t'es vraiment amélioré depuis ! Uishishishi ! Se moqua Bel sur son pouf.

- Ouais, répondit le Boss, ça fait plus qu'un million trois.

- Mais revient à la maternelle ! » S'insurgea Gamma sur les gradins.

Tsuna se demanda d'ailleurs comment ils étaient arrivés ici ceux là mais il ne fit plus de remarque (avec quatre illusionnistes dans la salle, y avait-il réellement lieu de s'interroger ?) et laissa son ancien Lui répondre à leur question au sujet de sa capacité d'arithmétique.

_« Euh… _Fit la borgne dans la vidéo_, vous êtes sûr ?_

_- Oui, _fit sans hésiter le Sawada_, un Hibari plus un Mokuro ça fait trois million cinq cent sept. »_

La réponse plongea la salle dans le silence, seulement perturbé par le soupir de Tsuna.

« Euh, tenta Lussuria, t'as pensé à consulter mon choux ?

- Vous en avez de bonne vous ! S'énerva le parrain des Vongola tandis que de nombreuses personnes appuyaient les dires du gay d'un hochement de tête, on a les références qu'on peut à dix sept ans et Boss de mafieux complètement déjantés !

- Ouais mais y'a des limites ! Ricana Byakuran à ses pieds.

- Squalo ! Hurla pour se faire entendre Tsuna, combien ça fait, deux bouteille de bourbon et une bouteille de gin ?

- Neuf mille huit. » Répondit sans hésitation le blanc.

La salle plongea de nouveau dans le silence sous le sourire satisfait du châtain. L'épéiste rougit puis soupira, comprenant parfaitement le chef des Vongola.

« Ca fait neuf mille huit yen de dégâts, soit un mur et les frais d'hôpitaux... » Déclara-t-il en baissant le volume.

D'un air digne, Tsuna se rassit les jambes croisées et plongea sa main dans le bocal à smarties. Que c'était bon d'avoir raison.

_« Je vais allez vous chercher quelque chose pour votre tête ! »_ S'emporta la jeune fille en laissant son Boss derrière elle.

La jeune fille s'arrêta néanmoins devant l'écran et sembla arrêter la caméra car celle-ci ne montra ensuite qu'on écran de neige.

D'intenses protestations se firent entendre dans le dos du Juudaime qui se força à appuyer sur le bouton d'avance pour obtenir la suite de la puce. Oh God qu'y avait-il sur celle-ci ?

C'est un visage aux yeux semi clos surplombé de flamboyants cheveux rouges qui apparut alors dans l'écran de télé.

« Enma ? S'interrogea le châtain.

- Ah je m'en souviens de celle là ! » S'exclama une voix dans les gradins.

De nouveau, Tsuna fit volte face pour découvrir dans les gradins (cette salle était si grande ?), l'ensemble des Gardiens du Shimon, dont le chef, un large sourire aux lèvres, saluait de grands gestes son ami.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ? demanda à sa place son bras droit.

- On devait être aussi à la réunion et vu qu'il n'y a personne dehors… » Répondit docilement le Chef mafieu.

Tsuna imaginait très bien la scène dehors :

**« Venez vous aussi découvrir les plus sombres secrets des Vongolas aujourd'hui dévoilés !**

**Entrée libre pour tous les mafieux dans le manoir le plus – anciennement – gardé !**

**Réservez dès maintenant vos places et squattez aux côtés des plus dangereuses personnes de ce bas monde, l'espace vitale du Juudaime ! »**

Ouais, ça devez faire dans cet effet là.

_« Kozato Enma, _se présenta le jeune roux dans l'écran_, en direct d'une soirée mafieuse que j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir éviter si j'avais su... »_

« C'était quand ça ? Demanda Gokudera inquiet.

- Le réveillon d'il y a sept ans! Rigola le Shimon.

- Oh merde… » Ne purent s'empêcher un bon nombre de mafieux présents.

Les plus récents mafieux ne comprirent pas tout de suite pour quelles raisons leurs aînés commençaient à hurler envers le Boss des Vongolas pour passer à la suite mais celui laissa fermement sa main sur la télécommande, le regard figer sur l'écran, ignorant ses pairs dans la salle.

_« Donc je viens aujourd'hui d'emprunter une caméra qui se trouvait là par hasard et j'ai décidé d'immortaliser cet instant. Etant donner que le nom marqué sur la puce est ''C'est la fête !'', je pense ne pas être totalement hors sujet en ajoutant cette scène. »_

L'objectif se détourna du jeune homme pour venir contempler le désastre environnent : la salle des fêtes des Vongola était totalement saccagée et en phase de devenir de sombres ruines, tant les mafieux réunis y mettaient du cœur pour détruire le moindre centimètre carré.

_« Vongola, Cavalone, Shimon (pour mon plus grand malheur), Varia etc… Tout le monde est présent dans la même pièce… Que voulez-vous qu'on y fasse ? Un Mukuro plus un Hibari ça doit faire dans les… allez, deux millions ?_

_- Moi j'aurais dit plus ! »_ S'exclama une voix sur le côté.

L'objectif se tourna vers un blond qui salua allègrement la caméra et les commentaires d'Enma ne se firent pas plus attendre.

_« Toi aussi tu manques d'autorité ? _Demanda monocorde le jeune roux légèrement blasé par la situation.

_- J'ai tenté d'arrêter Kyoya mais quand il a vu Mukuro ça a dérapé ! _Se justifia en rigolant le pauvre Dino.

_- Les miens ont décidé d'arrêter la bataille mais depuis qu'ils y participent, les tiens ont suivi pour une raison que j'ignore._

_- Je sais, j'ignore aussi ! Haha !_

_- Faut pas s'étonner de la Varia mais je suis surpris que Xanxus ne fasse pas tant de dégâts que ça…_

_- Il ne va pas arrêter la bataille, ce n'est pas lui qui paye._

_- Ah logique… De mon côté je maintiens les murs en place et toi ?_

_- J'ai appelé le chat pour que les souris arrêtent de danser ! »_ Rigola le jeune blond.

Le roux rit lui aussi en reportant son attention sur le chaos des mafieux. Lambo, inactif depuis le début venait d'user de ses pouvoirs et son taureau foudroyant était entré dans la bataille. Note à tout les mafieux : pas touche au verre de lait. Squalo avait réussit à coincer le jeune baseballer dans un coin et celui-ci se battait dorénavant pour sa survie. Gokudera lui, tentait d'atteindre à la vie de Belphégor, tout en évitant de justesse les attaques trop pleines de tendresse de P. Shitt et Bianchi. Hibari et Mukuro apparaissait par intermittence selon si oui ou non ils désiraient faire ce combat à la vitesse des yeux humains, sous les hurlements de Sasagawa qui tentait vainement de les arrêter et sauver ses fesses d'un certain membre de la Varia en chaleur par la même occasion.

Levi roupillait après une attaque de son Boss chéri, Fran mangeait tranquillement en discutant avec une Chrome désabusée qui le déviait des trajectoires des couteaux d'un certain blond, Mammon faisait les poches à tout le monde, Adélaïde s'insurgeait envers les mafieux pour leur tenue, Julie draguait une serveuse qui aurait bien voulu retourner dans les coulisses, Chikusa tentait vainement d'attraper quelque chose à manger avant de s'approcher de Fran avec qui il s'assurait une possible paix, Romario cherchait sans succès son Boss, et Ken disait bonjour au lustre après une altercation dans le combat des épéiste.

Bref, un beau foutoir devant l'hilarité des deux compères parrain, pas inquiet pour deux sous.

Soudain, le cadavre de Levi traversa à une vitesse vertigineuse la salle entière et vint s'encastrer violement contre le mur qui n'en demandait pas tant.

Le silence commença à s'installer quand les Vongolas découvrirent le nouveau venu aux portes de celle-ci, entraînement par la même, un calme avoisinant l'irréel. A l'embrasure, se tenait une petite silhouette bien connue (un peu trop pour certains), un semblant de flamme sur le crâne et les yeux masqués par son imposante tignasse. Beaucoup dans l'assemblée déglutirent au vu du feu qui commençait à s'embraser sur la tête du Juudaime des Vongola, emportant avec lui, ses poings tremblant de rage.

_« Ladies and Gentleman, _commenta le roux amusé de la situation_, Il __Decimo __Vongola . Vous avez déjà un Tsuna en colère ? Ça donne ça. Désolé mais Dino et moi pensons faire tapisserie jusqu'à la fin de la séance merci… »_

Le jeune châtain à la porte du ravage laissa sa colère se diffuser dans toute la pièce avant de déclarer d'une voix imposant la plus totale soumission sous peine de souffrances éternelles :

_« Qui ? » _

Aussitôt, l'ensemble des mafieux, servante et Boss pointèrent du doigt deux silhouettes réapparues quand leurs pieds eurent décidé d'arrêter de franchir le mur du son. Les deux hommes, trident et tonfas levés, regardèrent tour à tour le Vongola, eux-mêmes, la porte qui semblait malheureusement trop loin, puis eux même de nouveau, dans un dégluti sonore.

_« Ici. »_ Pointa le sol du doigt le Dixième sans autre émotions, ses cheveux masquant ses émotions.

Les deux Gardiens semblèrent poser une nouvelle fois le pour et le contre mais durent rapidement se rendre à l'évidence : pas d'échappatoire possible cette fois.

Dignes mais néanmoins anxieux, le brun et le bleuté vinrent jusqu'au châtain qui garda un masque impassible durant les – très – longues secondes de leur avancée. Ils s'arrêtèrent tout deux à quelques mètres de leur supérieur qui les intima de continuer encore un peu d'un geste de la main. Ils s'exécutèrent lentement et ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Tsuna, la tension montant chez tous les mafieux, présents et passés.

Du doigt, le Juudaime leur ordonna silencieusement de descendre la tête jusqu'à lui. Ils obéirent sans prononcer une parole, mais non sans se regarder au préalable, refusant catégoriquement de mourir seuls. Ils se tendirent par contre au maximum quand le plus jeune des trois attrapa délicatement le sommet du crâne de ses deux subordonnés qui sentirent leurs cheveux se dresser sur leur tête, l'épi de l'un faisant désormais concurrence avec l'Everest. La bouche enfin à niveau de leurs oreilles, le châtain sembla murmurer quelques mots inaudibles pour la totalité de l'audience, que ce soit dans la salle des fêtes ou télé.

« Vous leur avez dit quoi ce jour là ? Demanda Gokudera dans le silence trop pesant.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir. » Dire d'une même voix d'outre tombe les deux principaux concernés.

Assuré que les deux hommes avaient compris de quoi il retournait, le Decimo les relâcha lentement, dévoilant ainsi leurs visages blêmes, peinant à garder le minimum de dignité.

_« Maintenant… _Siffla-t-il pour l'assemblée_, tous autant que vous êtes : vous allez me nettoyez ce bordel ! Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? »_

Hochement de tête silencieux de tous les mafieux, même les plus récalcitrants, sans compté Xanxus évidement qui continuait à allègrement se servir dans les bouteilles.

_« Xanxus et les deux papiers peints, _fit-il en lorgnant sur les deux jeunes Boss qui répondirent d'un petit mouvement imbécile de la main_, un nouveau dossier est d'arriver __il y a quelques minutes __et j'ai besoin de vos avis. »_

Presque immédiatement après, l'écran replongea dans la tempête cendrée sous me soupir se soulagement de bon nombre des personnes. Le Juudaime était effrayant. Autant qu'un Hibari sans son bifteck du matin.

Effrayant et dangereux. Et instable.

« Un vrai parrain de la mafia, déclara un Reborn pas peu fière de lui.

- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il a suivit ton exemple pour ça, rétorqua Lal Mirch, sinon il aurait fait un sourire de psychopathe avant d'appliquer une sentence sonore.

- Je peux le faire aussi, répliqua Tsuna en arquant un sourire tout sauf angélique, arrachant au passage, un frisson de terreur aux spectateurs.

- On n'en doute pas ! Rigola Yamamoto, détendant l'atmosphère, c'est pas d'ailleurs ce jour que la loi du ''Mardi à dix-neuf'' fut abolie ?

- Si, commenta Lambo, il a fallu d'ailleurs gérer la crise d'Hibari à ce propos.

- D'accord à l'extrême, compléta le boxeur Vongola, il frappait ses subordonnés, s'acharnait sur nos stocks d'ananas pour finir par disparaître pendant un an...

- Bon et la suite ? » Demanda Dino une main dans le paquet de crackers de Romario.

Oh mais c'est pas vrai… Le monde de la mafia se liguait contre les Vongolas et seul Tsuna semblait être au courant car rapidement, ses deux meilleurs amis suivirent le mouvement, encourageant leur ami à passer la suite de la vidéo.

Surtout que là, le glorieux pouvait attendre avant d'atteindre les Vongolas.

* * *

**Je tiens à rassurer - une nouvelle fois - les lecteurs déçus: le prochain chapitre est le fameux souvenir que Tsuna aimerait éviter d'ébruiter... C'est aussi le premier chapitre que je me suis inventer, le reste ne venant que pour alimenter et y mener.**

**Sur ce bonne continuation!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon (moment de la journée) tout le monde!**

**Merci tout d'abord à toutes les personnes qui mettent mon histoire, en favorite, follow et moi même en favorite, ça me touche beaucoup que tant de personnes s'intéressent de près à cette histoire!**

**Merci (évidemment) eux reviewsers mais eux, je les remercie un peu plus proprement:**

**Réponses aux reviews!**

**Xanara: Et bien... Tout faux! Tsuna n'a jamais eu peur pour lui (il devrait...?), il veux juste faire en sorte que la réputation de sa famille ne soit pas entâchée et avec ce que lui sait... Mais en ce qui concerne la terreur, oui, Mukuro et Hibari ont leur part mais pas que! (Je ne toucherais pas à la Varia, je m'interesse dans cette fiction qu'à la dixième génération pour tout te dire).**

**Boow: oh! Un nouveau reviewer! Merci! Je ne te remercie sincernement pour tes compliements, ils me vont droit au coeur! Et je suis d'accord, Tsuna en mode Boss, ça vaut tout les ''Je vais te mordre à mort'' d'Hibari non?(j'ai d'ailleurs pu constaté dans ton profil que c'est l'un de tes persos favoris) Personnellement, avec se voix que l'on entend dans le 175, je ne doute pas un seul instant que quand il s'énerve, l'apocalyplse et l'alarme se déclenche dans la tête dans autres (justement quand Hibari dit que Tsuna devient le Ciel qui souhaite mordre à mort dans le futur !)**

**fee obsidienne: Ah... Ma petite fee... Figure toi que j'ai pour mission de te faire ****virtuellement**** la peau ... CAR!: à cause de toi, je me suis attelée à une chose que je ne pouvais pas faire auparavant: m'en prendre à Reborn.**

**Je m'explique: pour moi, il était impossible de faire souffrir ou même embêter Reborn, c'est presque le perso qui me fait le plus flipper dans la série, j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je veux le mettre dans des situations rocambolesque, j'ai Léon sur la tempe. (la même chose s'opère avec Xanxus mais lui, je peux décemment pas y toucher...)**

**MAIS!: à cause (oui, à cause!) de ta review, j'ai du faire une chose que je ne pensais plus faire: un épilogue à cette fiction!**

**J'ai y pensé Vendredi soir, de minuit à DEUX HEURES du matin! J'ai du me lever directement à mon réveil pour exorcicser ce que j'appelle cette chose pendant près de deux heures et je t'en fais la principale responsable!**

**Donc, tu l'as compris, si tu as réussi à me faire écrire une phrase dans ma précédente fic, je dois aujourd'hui t'offrir l'épilogue même de celle-ci...**

**Bref! Merci pour la review et j'espère que ce chapitre te ravira autant que les deux premiers. ^^**

**Metempsychosis-chan: Et une autre reviewseuse! Merci!**

**Et bien ce que Tsuna essaye de cacher arrive maintenant! Ce n'est pas réellement flagrant mais quand on pense au monde de la mafia et ce qu'l implique, on comprend que Tsuna essaye de cacher certain faits affligents.**

**Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour Mukuro et HIbari, il vont prendre un peu dans ce chapitre et dans l'autre, ce serra surtout Mukuro! **

**Je crois que mes chiffres à la cons ont fait l'hunamitité je ne m'y attendais pas... Oui je suis d'accord, la Varia étant posté en Italie, ils devraient - normalement - parler en euros MAIS! De un, je n'y avais pas pensé (^^'), de deux, à la base, ils sont sensé être pour la plupart italiens et même quand ils sont entre eux, ils sprechent nippon! Même quand Dino est au téléphone il parle japonais! Il est où l'italien hormis quand les Vongolas se battent (Yamamoto par expemple) alors qu'ils parlent pas un mot d'italien! (je laisse Mukuro et Gokudera qui eux, ne parle carrément pas italiens...) **

**Tout ça pour dire qu'ne y réfléchissant, c'était presque plus logique de les faire parler en japonais qu'en euros parce que même si tout est sensé se faire un Italie, jamais on perçoit le moindre petit mot d'italien... Ne parlons pas alors d'Europe.**

**Oh! Juste pour en rajouter une couche: Fran est français et il parle japonais à huit ans! WTF?**

**Tsunayuuki: Merci pour ta review! Le chapitre trois tant attendu est arrivé!**

* * *

**Et donc pour ceux qui n'aurait pas lu la réponse pour fee obsidienne (je te remercie une fois encore...-'), il y aura un chapitre bonus à cette fiction, un épilogue on peut dire, qui marquera (cette fois!), la fin de notre aventure.**

**Il y aura donc cinq chapitres à cette histoire.**

**Ce chapitre est légèrement plus long que les autres (mille mots... oh.. une paille...)**

**Merci d'avoir lu mon blabla!**

**Disclaimer: Amano Akira**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Souvenirs souvenirs…**

**Chapitre 3 : Une nuit chez les Vongolas **

Encouragé - obligé – par une salle en furie et des amis imbéciles, le Decimo fut forcé d'appuyer sur lecture et de continuer le massacre. Tsuna redoutait la suite de la vidéo et se surpris à déglutir quand l'image revint.

Sur une touffe de cheveux qui fit baisser la tête du Dixième. Nous y voilà…

« Allez Juudaime ! S'exclama en souriant son bras droit, laisser on va bien voir !

- Allez Tsuna ! » Fit de même son bras gauche.

Toute la salle encouragea de la même manière et le Boss baissa les bras. Oh et puis zut ! C'était pas lui qui prenait chère dans la vidéo.

« Co_mment ça marche ce truc ? _Chuchota une voix connu, _mais ça fonctionne là ? Ah ouais… Oh merde ! Je ne suis pas du tout cadré là… »_

L'image se baissa rapidement et tous purent contempler un certain Juudaime, les cheveux en batailles, tenant visiblement de tenir une caméra dont il ne savait pas se servir.

Aux côtés du réel, Gokudera leva un sourcil en regardant son supérieur qui fixait sans expression l'écran.

« _Mesdames_, commença le Juudaime du passé, _Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, bienvenus à Mafia Life !_ »

Cette fois, c'est Yamamoto qui glissa un regard un peu plus inquiet à son ami qui l'ignora.

« _Tout d'abord, _reprit un châtain quelque peu fatigué_, sachez que vous n'êtes pas sensé regarder cette vidéo et si je suis moi-même en train de parler dans le vide c'est que je suis complètement imbibé d'alcool et que je sens que je vais dire de la merde jusqu'à la fin de cette vidéo. Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'entends, s'il y a des gens qui regardent cette vidéo, veuillez immédiatement éteindre cette caméra._»

Sur son pouf, c'est Kyoya qui se figea. Les spectateurs de leur côté firent un immense ''Non !''.

« _Bref ! Je suis ici pour vous démontrer les méfaits de l'alcool à grand renfort de mes amis et subordonnés sur ordre de … Taratata ! Qui peut avoir une idée aussi débile ? Je vous le donne en mille : Reborn ! Applaudissez-le._ »

Skull à l'autre bout de la salle, fut obligé d'applaudir.

« _Et oui ! Parce que mon tuteur - c'est bien connu, à vingt deux ans, on est toujours pas autonome – a décidé que je devrai filmer la totalité de mes gardiens dans leurs chambres cette nuit ! Pour quelles raisons me direz vous, mais c'est bien simple ! L'alcool aidant, ils ont oublié que notre monde est la mafia et il n'y a donc personne pour protéger le manoir ! Et c'est qui qui s'en charge : le Boss ! _»

Il venait de lever son pouce devant la caméra et sur le canapé, les deux proches du Juudaime blêmir.

« Juudaime ! Commença un argenté honteux.

- Ce n'était pas la première fois, le coupa Tsuna, mais c'était l'une des dernières. »

Ryohei baissa la tête en signe de honte tandis que les autres Gardiens muselèrent leurs bouches aussi.

« _Et oui ! Bibi ! Et donc pour ne pas m'ennuyer, Reborn m'a dit de me faire faire un reportage sur les méfaits de l'alcool chez les mafieux et j'en ai des choses à vous montrer… Je vais donc faire le tour de mes Gardiens pour ce faire._ »

Le visage cerné du jeune homme disparut de l'objectif quelques secondes, pour faire apparaître les mures de l'ancien manoir, avant de s'en retourner vers le châtain.

« _Et pour information, je vais terminer avec Hibari et Mukuro, je tiens à ma peau et je dois aller au bout de cette vidéo_. »

Les couloirs revinrent avant de, de nouveau, reprendre sur le visage du Sawada.

« _Et pour ceux qui pensait pouvoir mater Chrome, je suis désolé. Même avec deux grammes cinq d'alcool dans le sang, il y a des limites de bienséances auxquelles je me tiens. _»

Un cri d'agonie se fit entendre, un certain membre de la Varia et la borgne envoya un sourire à son Boss, auquel il répondit par un mouvement de tête.

« _Alors…_ Continua le jeune homme derrière l'écran cette fois, _nous allons donc commencer par le début, la porte la plus près de chez moi et le propriétaire de cette caméra, j'ai nommé : Gokudera Hayato ! _»

En plus de pâlir à vu d'œil, le Smocking Bomber jet un regard empli de peur à son Boss qui garda la main sur la télécommande, resserrant même sa prise. Ah, il l'avait voulu.

« _Alors, _reprit le jeune châtain_, comme bon nombre le savent, Hayato est quelqu'un de plutôt fiable si Bianchi n'est pas dans les parages. Mais ! Quant est-il quand la liqueur prend le contrôle de son cerveau de génie ? Réponse…_ »

La porte de l'argenté s'ouvrit pour faire découvrir un spectacle des plus navrant.

_« Et oui, non content de vouer un culte à ma personne durant la journée, il ressort toutes ses photos les plus fangirlissime qu'il peut trouver sur moi et commence sa soirée secte dans le plus grand secret !_ »

Devant les yeux médusés des spectateurs, Gokudera compris, le jeune dynamiteur récitait des psaumes à la gloire du Juudaime, les yeux plissés par la concentration, des chandelles sur la tête. Devant lui, trônait un immense portrait de son supérieur, un large sourire aux lèvres, entouré par un cadre travaillé qui mettait en valeur, les dents blanches du modèle.

« _Alors là pour information, _dit le caméraman_, j'aurais beau parler à son oreille durant des heures, il ne me verra pas, ne m'entendra pas, bref ! L'alcool a remplacé ses neurones…_ »

« Juudaime ces images sont truquées ! S'insurge le bras droit relevé du canapé.

- Oh que non, assura son Boss, tu le fais à chaque fois que tu es bourré. Oui, je sais que tu ne t'en souviens pas. C'est parce que seul ton toi saoul est au courant. Au réveil, tu ne te souviens de rien mais vérifie ta chambre, tu dois avoir tout le matériel quelque part. »

L'audience s'esclaffa et rouge de honte, Hayato se rassit lourdement, masquant sa gène sous le rire plus que sonore de son coéquipier à l'autre bout du long fauteuil.

« _Bon_, recommença l'ancien Juudaime_, on va le laisser dans son délire et je vais maintenant passé à mon cher Takeshi._ »

Cette fois, c'est l'épéiste qui se laissa lentement glisser sur le canapé et jeta un regard à son ami qui lui assura que oui, lui aussi aurait droit à sa part.

L'image tangua quelques secondes avant que le Dixième n'atteigne la seconde porte, s'en suivit les commentaires.

« _Alors nous voici devant la porte du Gardien de la Pluie des Vongolas : Yamamoto Takeshi. Baseballer de génie, épéiste de la même trempe, ce jeune homme a tout des plus grands sportifs. Mais quant est-il lorsqu'il est saoul ?_ »

Une main apparaissant dans l'écran ouvrit la porte et l'objectif plongea dans la pièce faiblement éclairé par une fenêtre ouverte, donnant sur une lune à semi quartier. Le jeune Sawada marque un peu sa surprise avant de rentrer complètement dans la pièce, cherchant de l'objectif le jeune Gardien aux abonnés absent. Soudain, quand il regarda sur sa droite, la pièce ne put que faire retentir une acclamation de peur. L'épéiste venait de se jeter sur le pauvre caméraman, toute lame dehors et commença à l'attaquer à grand renfort de cris en tout genre. La surprise passée, la caméra bougea à allure de l'arme blanche, restant pointée sur le Hitman et le Dixième en survie ne put s'empêcher de commenter malgré sa situation.

« _Tout va bien ! Tout va très bien ! Quelques secondes et… ! Ah !_ »

Yamamoto sortie du champ de vision pour y réapparaitre peut de temps ensuite, frappa avec acharnement le vide de tout les styles possibles.

_« Ouf ! Juudaime le retour ! _Réussit à dire le jeune homme derrière la caméra_, alors donc non, ce n'est pas moi qu'il a agressé mais bien un méchant invisible. D'habitude il joue au baseball, manque de bol pour moi, je me suis retrouvé dans sa phase d'entraînement à l'épée. _»

Affalé contre l'accoudoir, le brun porta une main à son bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

« _Mais vous me direz : je n'ai pas de bol de toute manière. Regardez mon tuteur_… »

Reborn étira un sourire tandis que ses élèves lui lancèrent un regard sombre.

«_ Sauf que là il risque vraiment de se faire mal donc je ne vais avoir trop de choix… Attendez là._ »

La caméra fut posée sur une surface plane et la totalité de la silhouette du Juudaime en jogging et T-shirt ample apparu à l'écran, attirant un bon nombre de sifflement de la part des membres de l'audience présent. Il sembla chercher un court moment quelque chose de ses yeux vitreux avant d'arquer un sourire et de se pencher, ramassant ainsi un certain objet. Quand il se releva la tête, il tenait dans sa main, une tapette à mouche de beau calibre et ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa couleur tirant sur le rose pétant. Il jeta juste un coup d'œil à l'objectif de la caméra en arquant un sourcil.

« _Comme quoi on sait pas tout…_ » Déclara-t-il sous l'hilarité générale de la salle.

Puis, le Juudaime sembla se préparer à l'affrontement. Il étira quelque peu ses muscles, les bras dans le dos, petits piétinements et craquage de la nuque. Enfin, il partie au contact de l'épéiste toujours en plein combat avec lui-même. Tsuna se planta devant lui et évita avec grâce la lame aiguisée sans le moindre effort et avec une grâce insoupçonnée dans ses jeunes années, la tapette dans le dos. Le pseudo combat dura encore quelques secondes avant que le Boss ne trouve une faille et percute violement le poignet de son subordonné, faisant ainsi s'envoler la lame et la remplacer toujours aussi vite par l'objet clinquant. Ignorant son changement prématuré d'arme, Takeshi reprit son combat acharné avec le vide et dans une pirouette, le parrain échappa à son ravisseur, la lame dans la main, redevenu bambou. Le jeune homme reprit la caméra en main et fixa l'objectif sur son ami.

«_ Mesdames et Messieurs : Insecticide-Man est en action armé de sa tapette à mouche spatial. Les insectes n'ont qu'à bien se tenir…_ »

De nouveau, les rires et sifflements fusèrent dans la pièce, réajustés par un hurlement de colère de la part du dynamiteur qui ne pouvait décemment par croire que le base-baller de malheur avait osé lever son arme sur le Juudaime. La mise en lieu sûr du Shingure Kintoki dans le panier à battes de Yamamoto fut couverte par les rires et ils purent enfin entendre les paroles du Vongola quand celui-ci sortie de la pièce.

_« Comme quoi, même avec deux grammes cinq d'alcool dans le sang, je m'en sors pas trop mal face aux Gardiens, merci à Reborn et Bianchi pour leur entraînement digne de Xanxus._ »

De nombreux regards se levèrent vers les deux susnommés mais aucun ne daigna relever.

_« Le Soleil est le prochain sur la liste, _commenta Tsuna_, faîtes vos jeux rien ne va plus…_ »

« Euh… Sawada ? Tenta Ryohei dans son dos, on peut passer ?

- Les autres ont eut leur part. » Claqua le châtain.

Le boxeur grimaça sous le ricanement de Mukuro, ignorant le petit sourire de Tsuna. S'il savait.

« _Sasagawa Ryohei, l'extrême boxeur des Vongola et accessoirement, notre guérisseur en chef. Sportif de haut niveau au même tire que Yamamoto, aurais-je droit au même accueil ?_ »

Le Soleil se figea, attendant avec méfiance le verdict.

« _La réponse est …Non ! C'est pire._ »

La porte s'ouvrit et dévoila par la même, un Gardien allongé sur le sol, emmitouflé dans un sac de couchage trouvé dans un recoin, fixant un point imaginaire sur le mur en face de lui.

« _Bonsoir Ryohei ! _Héla le Juudaime en s'approchant de son Gardien amorphe_, qu'est-ce que tu es aujourd'hui ? _»

La réponse se fit attendre mais finalement, le sportif se décida à bouger. Son postérieur se releva un peu – arrachant d'ailleurs un cri d'anémie de Lussuria – et le jeune homme commença à ramper ainsi devant l'objectif.

« _Je suis… une chrysalide… Je vais devenir un magnifique papillon ! _

- … _Ah… Ok, _déclara le caméraman en se relevant_, bon ben, Mille et une Pattes lui sera dorénavant interdit … Vous avez de la chance, la dernière fois c'était un crocodile. J'en ai gardé une marque pendant deux semaines. D'ailleurs, j'ai résilié l'abonnement à Discovery Channel depuis._ »

« Comment ça ''la dernière fois'' ? S'inquiéta tout à coup le Soleil, je fais ça souvent ?

- A chaque fois que vous buvez de l'alcool, c'est un retour aux sources pour toi, assura le parrain à la télécommande, aucun de vous n'est capable de tenir la bouteille. »

Hibari et Mukuro se jetèrent un regard inquiet, et chacun resserra sa prise sur ce qu'il avait à porter. Mais malheureusement pour Kyoya, un hérisson est bien moi confortable qu'un douce taille de jeune femme, même si celle-ci commence à vous frapper de son trident pour cause que vous la tenez d'un peu trop fort.

_« Bon et bien vous avez put constater le côté sauvage, ''extrême'', de notre ami, _commenta Tsuna quand il fut sortit de la pièce_, dirigeons-nous maintenant vers nos deux Gardiens préférés : Kyo et Mu ! »_

Les deux hommes lancèrent un regard froid au jeune Boss qui leva les bras.

« J'étais aussi saoul que les autres ! » Fit-il pour sa défense.

_« Si vous vous demandé où est passé Lambo, _ajouta le jeune homme_, je vous répondrai que la majorité de celui-ci n'étant toujours pas atteinte, j'ai préféré l'envoyer chez I-Pin pendant une semaine, le temps de remettre tout le monde sur les rails et qu'il n'est pas une image trop… Trop quoi. »_

« C'est réussi. » Rétorqua le jeune adolescent, recevant au même temps une tape à l'arrière du crâne par son aîné aux cheveux blancs.

_« Je vais donc devoir me retrouver devant un choix cornélien : Mukuro et Kyoya ou Kyoya et Mukuro _? Hésita le parrain en pointant l'objectif sur son visage_, hum ? Je crois… Qu'on va laisser notre cher Préfet en Chef pour la fin, ça risque d'être amusant ! »_

Hibari tenta de calculer un saut qui lui permettrait de récupérer le contrôle sur la télé mais le visage de son supérieur hiérarchique l'en dissuada. Pas touche. Coucouche panier.

C'est à cet instant que l'image commença à bouger sous les protestations des spectateurs venu expressément pour le jeune illusionniste. Autrement dit : le Kokuyo Land. L'écran se troubla de plus en plus et il devint rapidement impossible d'observer la moindre netteté dans l'image. C'est Fran et Tsuna qui rassurèrent toute l'audience.

« Fake ! » Hurla le jeune adolescent aux cheveux verts, surprenant son aîné aux cheveux blonds devant les décibels dignes de Squalo.

Le Boss des Vongola se leva alors de son trône. Son bras décrivit un arc de cercle enflammé et l'illusion disparue dans un fracas, arrachant des cris d'outrance des autres Gardiens.

« Mauvais joueur ! Hurla le bras droit vers son collègue de la Brume.

- Va jouer à colin-maillard au bord de la falaise ! Lui rétorqua l'ancien détenu avant de voir son visage transformé par la douleur, Chrome ! Tu … Tu m'appuies sur les parties génitales !

- Je sais mais il faut bien ça, répondit la jeune femme, pas honteuse pour un sou.

- Thank You Chrome. » Sourit le Boss en reprenant sa place et regarda l'image.

Celle-ci n'avait été qu'un dédale de couloirs et tournant afin de rejoindre la chambre de l'illusionniste qui trouvait drôle de dormir près du Préfet pour l'embêter. Tsuna sembla enfin trouver son bonheur et ouvrit une porte silencieuse dans le manoir. La seule lumière éclairant la pièce était une petite lampe à huile, diffusant un éclairage tamisée et agréable dans la pièce. Le Juudaime put ainsi filmer l'ensemble de la pièce dans laquelle reposait son Gardien, innocemment allongé dans son lit king size. Mais l'objectif ne s'arrêta que peu de temps sur la mince silhouette et s'intéressa de très près aux murs de la pièce, passant par intermittence sur l'un et l'autre avant que le Dixième ne semble vouloir s'expliquer.

_« Ah mais en fait on ne voit rien à l'écran… _Constata-t-il_, ok, bon ! Ca se voit pas mais en fait il est tellement dans le pâté qu'il ne parvient même pas à faire passe ses illusions à travers les appareils de diffusion. »_

De nombreux soupirs de frustration s'élevèrent des tribunes, masquant ainsi celui de bonheur de l'Ananas.

_« Mais je vais faire un petit résumé pour vous, _reprit Tsuna faisant ainsi grimacer son Gardien du futur_, je viens tout juste de me faire écraser par un éléphant rose. Rose avec des ailes à pois verts. Et un tigre bleu rayé vert me renifle à un endroit que je ne saurais nommer depuis que je suis entré. Et je ne parle pas des ananas tueurs qui tournent autour de Mukuro. Chrome doit sûrement bien dormir. »_

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Dokuro hocha la tête sur les genoux de son maître qui lâcha un soupir de contentement quand elle daigna ne plus appuyer sur son entrejambe.

_« Bon ben on est partie pour la Terreur des Vongola. » _Annonça le caméraman avec toute la fougue qu'il pouvait trouver dans son cerveau embrumé, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Hibari grinça des dents alors que les membres de son fanclub se levèrent comme une pour supporter leur Boss où qu'il irait, même – surtout - chez le diable en personne.

_« Alors normalement, c_ommenta le jeune châtain en se postant devant porte_, Kyo ne devrait pas me sauter dessus. Ça fait quelques fois et maintenant, je sais à peu près à quoi m'attendre. »_

Sur son canapé, Tsunayoshi étira un sourire, s'attirant les foudres de son Nuage.

_« Mesdames et Messieurs : Hibari Kyoya. Saoul. »_

La porte s'ouvrit, découvrant une pièce éclairée et un certain Nuage belliqueux, allongé de travers sur son lit, embrassant presque le sol, un simple drap recouvrant le bas de son corps dénudé.

Le jeune parrain s'avança parmi les vestiges des vêtements de son aîné et s'accroupi devant lui, gardant sa caméra en main.

_« Kyoya… _Héla-t-il gentiment,_ Kyoya… ! Comment tu vas ? »_

Un grognement à mis chemin entre le taureau en rut et le cochon égorgé lui vient et l'homme tenta de lever son visage, sans succès.

« _Kyoya !_ Répéta le Juudaime en cherchant de l'objectif le solitaire, _comment s'est passé la fête pour toi ?_

_- Grimblblbl… Gahou… A… Ananaaaas… _commença difficilement le jeune homme, grognant plus qu'il en parlait.

_-Mmh… Mais encore ?_ Demanda le châtain, se trouvant un élan de sadisme insoupçonné.

_- Mmgr… Sa…ke…_ Fit-il avant de prendre à pleine main l'écran et d'élevé un visage plus qu'effrayant, arrachant au passage des cri des plus jeunes devant une telle vision_, A… Alcooooooool!_

_- …Ouais, ça résumé plutôt bien ta soirée. »_

Le brun laissa retomber son visage et Tsuna dut poser la caméra sur la table de chevet pour remettre son Gardien sous les draps, ignorant les râles d'agonie de l'ancienne Terreur. Puis, sous les sifflements des spectateurs, le jeune homme sortit victorieux de la pièce en remettant son visage dans l'angle de la caméra.

_« Et bien voilà chers amis, _fit-il en fermant la porte_, vous avez put voir les Gardiens en plein possession de leur moyen…_

_- Boss ? »_ Le coupa une voix.

Tous découvrirent avec surprise la fine silhouette d'une certaine illusionniste, seulement recouverte par une longue chemise de nuit, surprenant un peu le châtain – ainsi que plusieurs dizaines de personne quelques années plus tard - qui s'empressa de pointer la caméra sur elle.

_« Chrome ! Dit bonjour à la caméra ! »_

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme salua de la main avant de reprendre la conversation.

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout ?_

_- Je protège le manoir que personne ne surveille et toi ?_

_- … Oh, _comprit-elle en se souvenant de la soirée passée_, Mukuro-sama m'envoi des images étranges d'éléphants roses et d'ananas masqués alors…_

_- … C'est problématique en effet, _répondit son supérieur_, tu fais le tour du manoir avec moi ?_

_- J'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. »_

« Je m'étonnais que vous soyez devenu si proche ces dernières années ! S'insurgea la Brume mâle, tu fricotais avec elle dans mon dos !

- Lui envois pas des images louches pendant la nuit et on en reparlera ! » Rétorqua le châtain en lui lançant un coussin.

Soudain, l'écran se braqua sur une fenêtre vers laquelle se rapprocha le porteur de l'objectif. Ignorant l'appel de sa subordonnée, Tsuna zooma l'obscurité et comme les spectateurs, jura quand il vit des petits points de lumières bouger entre les arbres.

_« C'est pas vrai, _siffla le châtain sans autre sentiments_, pourquoi juste aujourd'hui, tu peux me le dire ?_

_- Justement parce que c'est votre anniversaire ? _Répliqua la violette en s'approchant de la fenêtre pour scruter la pénombre.

_- Ah ouais… C'est pas une mauvaise- oh merde. »_

La caméra se retrouva brusquement à filmer le mur tandis que des tirs de balle se firent entendre derrière, brisant au passage la fenêtre. L'écran dévoila ensuite les deux jeunes gens adossé au dit mur, se préparant à la bataille. Le châtain venait d'enfiler ses gants et sa flamme flamboyait sur son crâne, tandis que sa Gardienne s'était munie de son habituel trident. Tout deux, avaient l'air plus qu'ennuyés qu'effrayés par les tirs à leurs oreilles.

_« On le fait à pierre papier ciseaux ? _Proposa le parrain.

_- Je vous les laisse, _dit la borgne_, je ne suis pas très sûr que des pachydermes arc-en-ciel leur fassent si peur que ça._

_- Reçu, je te laisse la caméra. »_

Sur ces mots, Tsuna disparut de l'écran en catimini que Chrome prit en main avant de se relever.

_« Dokuro Chrome pour un reportage inouï sur les exploits du Boss et … le voilà qui arrive ! »_

L'attaque ne dura que quelques minutes où la douce violette s'assura d'enregistrer son Ciel de bout en bout faisant disparaître un à un ses ennemis en quelques coups et flammes.

_« Le Boss dans ses bons jours, _commenta l'illusionniste_, la journée va être longue demain.. »_

« Tu crois pas si bien dire. » Ajouta le Juudaime sur son canapé.

Le silence était maître dans les lieux désormais. Tous admiraient (ou ignorait royalement) les exploits d'un parrain saoul, obligé de protéger sa famille à la place de celle-ci. Où allait le monde ?

Gokudera mourrait de honte à sa droite, Yamamoto n'avait toujours pas ôté sa main de sa bouche, Ryohei n'osait plus relever la tête, Hibari se tuait les mains sur les épines de Roll, Mukuro masquait ses yeux dans le dos de son élève et Lambo se resservit en mars.

La séquence ne se termina que quand le Juudaime du passé fut assuré qu'il n'y ait plus d'ennemi en vu et que Chrome fit disparaître toutes les preuves de l'existence de l'attaque. Sans annonce, l'écran devint neige. Tsuna dans un soupire, actionna la suite sous les yeux inquiets de ses subordonnés.

Deux visages apparurent alors à l'écran et Tsuna appuya sur pause par réflexe. Des cris hystériques parvinrent des gradins, venant de notamment Kyoko et Haru, les deux protagonistes à l'écran.

« Tsuna-kun je t'en supplie ! Pria de toutes ses forces la rousse.

- Juudaime donnez-moi cette télécommande ! Hurla à sa droite Gokudera.

- Tsuna la zapette ! » Cria à son tour Yamamoto.

Les deux Gardiens se jetèrent sur le pauvre morceau de plastique et Tsuna ne put que se résoudre à la jeter de toutes ses forces en arrière pour préserver son autonomie. Dans un élan d'espoir, Ryohei tenta de la récupérer mais un croche-patte vicieux de la part de Belphégor fit échouer toute tentative. La pauvre télécommande s'envola alors vers les gradins et les Gardiens de la Brume et du Nuage virent là leur chance.

Tout deux lancèrent respectivement trident et tonfas pour stopper la course de leur destin mais ils furent arrêter par le corps de Skull qui pris les deux attaques, dans un élan de bonté. Nommé Reborn mais ceci était à taire.

La zappeuse tomba dans les mains d'une Haru victorieuse qui embrassa Tsuna de son piédestal, tout comme la rousse qui hurla sa joie. Les subordonnés du Ciel se redressèrent comme un pour aller la récupérer, mais la vision des Arcobalenos à leur côté (hormis Uni qui se resservi en langue de chat Lutti), refroidit immédiatement leurs ardeurs.

Gokudera et les autres se rassirent et il s'empressa de questionner son Boss avant que la séquence prochaine ne débute.

« Dite-moi qu'on a rien à craindre Juudaime…

- Ah ! Se défendit le Boss, je sais comment cette vidéo se termine. Par contre, ce qu'il se passe entre ce moment A et le moment X… ! »

Etrangement, ces paroles ne rassurèrent pas le moins du monde les Gardiens Vongolas. Même Lambo, qui se demanda si cette fois, il allait encore échapper à la sentence…

* * *

**Et voilà pour cette semaine!**

**Maintenant, une petite question qui me taraude l'esprit depuis un moment et il faut que quelqu'un m'aide: Comment, oh bon dieu, comment... Giotto a put passer du mec super classe, beau gosse avec un aura à te faire te prosterner devant lui juste parce qu'il te le demande avec un sourire... à un pervers de première, jetant un regard lubrique à tous les mecs qui lui passe sous la main? Oo **

**Ne rigoler pas c'est un véritable mystère pour moi et franchement, je vois pas d'où ça peut venir.. Une auteur c'est éclaté dans une fic et tout le monde s'est éclaté? Où juste parce que contrairement Tsuna qui est le Uke parfait, lui est le Seme parfait?**

**Bref, j'en sais rien et vous vous en fichez! ^^**

**Bon et bien à la prochaine pour ce qu'il aurait du être la fin de cette fiction! (merci fee obsidienne!)**

**Bye-b!**

**Geek-naval**


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**leena: Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te ravira autant que les autres! ^^**

**fee obsidienne: et oui un épilogue rien pour toi! Une fiction entière? ... Sincièrement, j'espère pas... Je susi en médecine il faut absolument que je bosse! T-T (mais peut-être te dédierais-je la fic bien entamée que je suis en train de parfaire... Par contre, elle n'est pas, mais alors pas du tout drôle.)**

**Prendre cher est un grand mot mais je me suis juste éclatée... Il fallait juste que je fasse ce chapitre pour une seule chose que je dirais à la fin... J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres!**

**Il semblerait que le coup des nombres t'es ravie... Oo Me demande encore comment j'en suis arrivé l moi...**

**mais ne nique pas ton crédit pour moi! OO La patience est une vertu!**

**Xanara: Merci beaucoup!^^ Cette fic n'a qu'un seul but: faire rire alors je suis trop heureuse que mon objectif soit arrivé à terme!**

**J'espère que celui-là te ravira autant que les autres.**

**Boow: Kyoya saoul est une chose que je rêve juste de voir... Que c'est il passé poru que Ky évite-il à ce point de boire? Mystère que seul Rohei semble être à même de faire disparaître... XD**

**Mon personnage préféré dans Reborn est Tsuna. Enfin, Hyper Tsuna hein... Les premiers épisodes m'ont trop soulé et la seul chose qui m'a fait continuer est une image de Tsu avec une flamme sur la tête et encore ses vêtements. La classe... J'en bavais presque et je voulais juste aller au moins jusque là. Mais arrivé à la bataille contre MUkuro je n'avais qu'une envie: continuer juste pour voir Tsuna en mode beau gosse... C'est triste à dire mais voilà... J'ai flashé sur une image et j'ai put arrivé au bout de cette série juste parce que TSuna est juste trop classe...**

**Je sais qu'il ferra la loi plus tard! et les derniers scans me donnent raison!**

**Voilà la suite! ;)**

**Inukag9: Oh! Je te connais toi... **

**Je suis confuse, désolé, je me prosterne mais non. Seule la dixième génération à droit au traitement, la Varia est en dehors, je voulais m'attaquer à des gens cool pour mieux les faire pleurer. Et ils ont déjà bien trop pris pour avoir une quelconque crédibilité! XD (comment ça les Vongolas sont dans le même cas?... Meuh non!)**

* * *

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Désolé pour l'attente, j'ai eu un peu de mal à me motivé après cette dure journée pour corrigé ce chapitre mais je suis enfin arrivé! (en fait, c'est les réponses qui ont pris le plus de temps...) Et là en plus, je viens de dîner... -'**

**Alors! Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue (remercier encore fee obsidienne pour celui ci) et en espérant que cela vous plaise:**

**Bonne lecture!**

**PS: Eh! Pour ceux que ça intéresse... C'est un all27 pour la fin ;)**

**Avant les formalités:**

**Disclaimer: Akira Amano que j'aime et que j'adore retient prisonniers de son emprise ces personnages... Un jour, l'association des auteurs de fanfictions Reborn les sauveront.**

* * *

**Souvenirs souvenirs…**

**Chapitre 4 : Les choses que l'on ne sait pas**

Les deux visages figés se mirent en mouvement sous l'action d'Haru qui affichait un large sourire. Elle qui se demandait où était passé cette vidéo, la voilà qui réapparaissait.

_« Bonjour tout le monde ! _Fit la brune à l'écran_, c'est Haru qui vous parle !_

_- Accompagnée de Kyoko ! _Annonça la rousse à ses côtés.

_- Bienvenue à ''La Vie comme chez les Mafieux'' ! Aujourd'hui, un épisode unique !_

_- Notre premier aussi mais ça c'est une autre histoire, _commenta son amie.

_- Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il s'est passé un évènement qui pourrait être anodin mais qui va nous permettre de dévoiler des choses chez nos Gardiens…_

_- Les plus intimes… ! »_ Rajouta une Kyoko.

Gokudera sauta de son trône pour se tourner vers les gradins.

« Donnez-moi cette chose ! » Hurla-t-il.

Un tir bien placé le remit à sa place et le blanc dut se résoudre à se rassoir, sous l'œil indifférent de sn Boss.

_« Car aujourd'hui, _continua Haru_, notre très cher Juudaime, j'ai nommé Sawada Tsunayoshi, Boss des Vongolas, est parti très tôt à une réunion importante chez une autre famille. _

_- Il fut donc, comme il se doit, accompagné de nos chers Gardiens !_

_- Mais ! _Reprit la brune_, le retour ne se passa pas comme prévu !_

_- Hibari ne supporta pas de se retrouver dans un espace trop clos avec Mukuro et attenta donc à sa vie !_

_- La voiture n'y survécu pas et nos Apollons revinrent donc à pied._

_- Sous la pluie…_

_- Suivez nos pensées… »_

Quelque part dans la salle, Lussusria lança un cri du cœur qui fit frémir tous les hommes présents, tandis que les dits Gardiens se jetèrent tous sur les Arcobalenos dans un élan de désespoir, muselés par la suite par un Léon très en forme.

_« Nos jeunes gentlemen ont quant même fait bonne mesure de situation et ont donc assuré la survie de_ _notre très chère amie Chrome, dont pas une goutte n'a touché la peau._

_- Dit bonjour à la caméra Chrome-chan ! »_

Kyoko prit la caméra entre ses mains et tous purent découvrir la caméraman du départ, la jeune et timide illusionniste, légèrement surprise.

Dans la salle, un autre illusionniste s'insurgea en cherchant sa compagne des yeux qui avait déjà élue domicile près des deux amies.

Elle reprit la caméra et les deux survoltés enchainèrent.

_« Oui ! _Commença Kyoko_, ils sont revenu trempés donc…_

_- Ils ont dut prendre des douches et vont bien tôt en sortir !_

_- Nous n'allons pas passer à côté d'une telle occasion de mater nos chers Gardiens. Hors de question. »_

De nombreux sifflements parcoururent la salle, dont les Gardiens s'insurgèrent (Lambo avait lui aussi été mis en quarantaine avec les autres) et Tsuna ignora les plaintes, tranquillement allongé sur le canapé libéré.

_« Nous allons commencer par Yamamoto qui vient de terminer sa douche visiblement, _commenta Haru suivit par Chrome_, nous allons voir si nous allons avoir le droit à son corps d'Apollon sportif ! »_

Les cris indignés de l'épéiste n'arrêta pas la course des trois jeunes filles qui se dirigèrent à pas de loup vers la chambre du baseballer outré. Masquées par les illusions de la borgne, la rousse et son amie entrouvrirent doucement la porte et Chrome approcha l'objectif de l'objet de leur attention.

Malheureusement, leur joie fut éphémère : la chambre était plongée dans le noir et un simple ronflement se diffusait dans la pièce, annonçant que son propriétaire était déjà en train de dormir paisiblement.

Au milieu des acclamations de frustration intense de la gente féminine de la pièce (Lussuria compris), se démarqua un ''Yes !'' sonore du dît baseballer. Ce dernier dut rapidement libéré quand les trois jeunes filles à l'écran durent fermer la porte de mauvaise grâce.

_« Mais comment a-t-il put faire sa douche aussi vite_ ! S'insurgea la brune qui tapait du pied.

_- Bon et bien nous allons devoir nous rabattre sur Gokudera-kun ! _» Sourit Kyoko tout sourire à la caméra.

Toute la salle ignora royalement les protestations de plus en plus fleuries du blanc qui maudit les spectateurs sur plusieurs générations en leur promettant les pires souffrances et explosions qu'il pouvait assurer (sauf au Juudaime dont les pieds reposaient dorénavant sur les cuisses de Yamamoto revenu, qu'Hayato maudit d'ailleurs plus que les autres.)

Les deux cuisinières en chef du manoir Vongola voguèrent donc parmi les couloirs afin d'approcher de la porte de la Tempête. Couvertes de l'illusion de la borgne derrière la caméra, les deux jeunes fangirls entrouvrirent lentement la porte.

La pièce était recouverte d'un peu de vapeur qui s'élevait la salle de bain, que le jeune homme semblait avoir finir d'utiliser. Les spectateurs entendirent très clairement les prières d'un certain punk assassin puis vint l'espoir : venant des profondeurs de la salle d'eau, un certain dynamiteur aux cheveux trempés, une simple serviette autour de la taille apparut, visiblement sonné par sa propre douche, un casque sur les oreilles.

Son hurlement, de l'autre côté de l'écran couvrit presque celle des ménagères en furies.

Son image du passé ferma ses yeux, se laissant porter par la musique, dansant par intermittence sur le rythme, tout en cherchant son pyjama dans sa commode, arrachant un cri d'extase au gay de la Varia quand il se baissa pour ce faire et Basile (arrivé depuis peu) dut le calmer à l'aide de ses flammes de la tranquillité.

Mais heureusement pour son futur, le jeune Gokudera ayant en horreur de se déshabiller dans un espace aussi large alla se réfugier dans la salle de bain pour se vêtir de son costume de nuit.

Un second ''Yes !'' se fit entendre, masquant par la même les pleurs du Goku-club.

_« Pas de chance cette fois ci !_ déclara une Haru avec un sourire.

_- Cette fois-ci : Oni-san ! »_ Annonça l'ancien amour du Juudaime.

« Kyoko ! » S'insurgea le dit grand frère que la jeune sœur ignora.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques tournants pour que la porte de l'antre de l'aîné des Sasagawa soit en vu.

_« Un deuxième sportif Mesdemoiselles, _devança l'excentrique_, à votre avis : slip, boxer ou caleçon ? »_

A ces mots, c'est la rousse à ses côtés qui sembla réfléchir un instant avant d'écarquiller les yeux. La camerawoman ne le perçut pas car elle pointa son objectif dans l'embrasure de la pièce. Mais aussitôt que Chrome pointa la caméra dans la pièce décoré des plus grands champions de boxe du monde et des nombreux trophées du Gardiens du Soleil et la seule chose que purent entrevoir l'assistance fut la tête blanche du jeune homme qui sortait à ce moment même de la salle de bain. Ensuite, les spectateurs plus que frustrés purent constater une Kyoko plutôt gêné fermant la porte.

_« Kyoko-chan !_ S'exclama Haru dans le dos de l'illusionniste, _pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!_

_- J'avais oublié un petit détail en ce qui concerne la sortie de salle de bain d'Oni-san… Sa tenue est quelque peu... découverte.» _Ria nerveusement la petite rousse, une main derrière le crâne.

Comprenant ce qu'il avait raté, Lussuria hurla au désespoir, tant que le Gardien rouge de honte se tourna vers la Tempête de la Varia.

« Egorge-le à l'extrême tu veux ? Glissa-t-il.

- Et profites-en pour écourter la vie des deux folles là-haut, ajouta un Hayato toujours enfermé avec les autres Gardiens.

- Ça dépend combien vous le payez. » Tenta de marchander Mammon sous le rire de psychopathe du blond qui pour autant, avait commencé à aiguiser ses couteaux fétiches et s'entraînait sur un Fran indifférent.

Lussuria fut éjecté de la salle et tous purent continuer un peu plus tranquillement la vidéo.

_« Au tour de Lambo-chan ! »_ Annonça une brune tout sourire.

Un cri proche du veau égorgé retentit mais Tsuna n'y prêta pas plus attention : Bel était resté depuis tout à l'heure dans son champ de vision. L'ascension des jeunes femmes jusqu'à la chambre de leur cadet fut couvert par les gémissements et pleures du dit bovin jusqu'à ce qu'Hibari en débarrasse la salle d'un coup de tête bien placé. Enfin, et dans le silence, les stalkeuses purent atteindre la fameuse chambre qui restait un mystère pour tous les spectateurs.

_« Comme vous pouvez le constater, _commenta Haru_, il ne porte pas que le nom Bovino : il vit bovin._

_- Peluches, _énuméra la rousse_, posters, draps, chaises, pouffes, … »_

La jeune femme n'osa pas même parler de l'autel sur le côté dédié à Marguerite et son pissenlit (Lambo avait songé depuis son altercation avec son collègue du Nuage du passé à changer la photo pour son grand frère chéri mais au vu des récents évènements, il allait continuer avec le ruminant). Un bruit venant de la salle de bain fit sortir les spectateurs de la contemplation de la chambre blanche et noir où le vert parvenait de temps en temps à faire des apparitions furtives. L'audience put alors admirer la magnifique grenouillère blanche et noir, à capuche surmontée de corne en mousse, une petite queue dans le bas du dos. Le silence s'installa complètement quand le jeune garçon prit dans ses bras deux poupées vaches dans ses bras avant d'aller de coucher et éteindre la lumière, sans remarquer ses deux grandes sœurs à sa porte.

L'hilarité vint aux spectateurs et Lambo (revenu des confins de l'évanouissement, une grosse bosse sur le haut du crâne) hurla son mécontentement.

« J'avais douze bande de clochards ! Cria-t-il, et ne vous moquez pas de Pâquerette et Milka ! »

Un nouveau coup de tête d'Hibari le mit au silence forcé. La Gardienne et ses deux amies sortirent discrètement, puis recommença leur aventure.

_« Mukuro est le prochain sur la liste ! »_ annonça tout sourire la femme aux mille déguisements.

La caméra eut un soubresaut et la voix de Chrome retentit alors.

_« Haru-san… _Hésita-t-elle_, tu es sûre ?_

_- Aussi certaine que Gokudera devant un magazine de surnaturel ! » _Assura-t-elle.

« J'ai changé femme stupide ! » Hurla une voix au loin dans la salle.

_« Sans Tsuna-kun autour, _compléta l'ancienne élève de Namimori.

_- Aussi… »_

C'est donc avec une bonne humeur communicative (et les réticences de moins en moins audibles d'une certaine borgne) que la petite troupe se retrouva devant la porte cadenassée par les soins d'Hibari qui ne comprit jamais comment il parvenait toujours à en sortir. En bonne stalkeuse, Haru parvint à crocheter la serrure et après dix bonnes minutes de bataille avec les nombreuses chaînes, la sentence s'appliqua.

Mais une certaine chouette ne fut pas se cette avis et dans la pièce (transformée depuis peu en amphithéâtre sans que Tsuna ne le remarque), celle-ci se rua sur la caméra dans l'infime espoir de l'arracher de l'écran et ainsi, fuir le plus loin possible avec son butin. Malheureusement pour lui, un certain Boss de Vongolas fut plus rapide et l'attrapa par les pattes avec un large sourire avant qu'il n'atteigne son but.

« Alors Mukuo, susurra un Tsuna sadique en atterrissant doucement, on est mauvais joueur ? »

La chouette ouvrit de grands yeux et tenta de sortir de l'emprise de son supérieur, en vain. Si physiquement, il était bloqué, ne lui restait plus que la solution de réintégrer son corps dans l'infime espoir – encore – que les autres ne lui tiennent pas rigueur de cet échec. Mais de nouveau, l'élève de Reborn appliqua à la lettre les techniques fourbes et inhumaines au possible de son maître et sa flamme de la volonté vint emprisonner l'illusionniste dans le corps de Mukurowl qui décidemment, aimerait que son deuxième patron arrête de posséder son enveloppe comme il l'entendait (au dernière nouvelles, il voulait toujours l'homme aux cheveux en bataille). Si tôt que Tsuna fut rallongé sur son canapé, Mukurowl/Mukuro sur son ventre, le film repris (mit en pause par les bon soins de la cuisinière brune) et tous purent admirer le… désastre.

L'illusionniste mâle des Vongola semblait lui aussi avoir recours au casque sur les oreilles à la sortie de la douche mais lui portait un long peignoir qui lui masquait jusqu'à ses chevilles (on n'entendit plus les cris de Lussuria, celui-ci ayant disparu). Mais même si les spectateurs (déçues pour les filles) ne purent admirer son corps soi-disant parfait, l'assemblée put clairement constater ses talents de danseurs et chanteur de salle de bain.

_« Kufufu… _Entendirent-ils_, kufufu… Kufufu no fu ! »_

Devant les yeux ébahis des mafieux du monde, Mukuro s'adonnait à une représentation, brosse en guise de micro, se dandinant ostensiblement les hanches pour accentuer le caractère dramatique de la pièce qui était en train de se jouer.

Le silence était devenu maître dans l'amphithéâtre (hormis un ricanement de la part du Nuage des Vongolas) au moment où l'ancien détenu s'était mis dos la caméra et avait bougé une dernière fois les hanches, son bras libre au dessus de la tête, annonçant ainsi, la fin du massacre auditif et visuel.

Tandis que lentement, les filles de l'écran fermèrent la porte de l'antre des enfers, le réel ananas/chouette vint faire échouer ses pleures sur la chemise de son patron qui lui tapota gentiment les plumes. S'il avait sût, peut-être aurait-il arrêté le visionnage… Peut-être. Ou pas. Moyennant finance. De l'ordre d'un Mukuro plus un Hibari. Sinon non.

« Hum… fit une voix dans le dos de Tsuna, si j'avais su…

- … Bermuda ? »

En effet, dans le fin fond de la pièce, papotant joyeusement avec un Iemitsu très en forme, le chef de Vindice accompagné de ses acolytes, était sagement assis et profitait allègrement du spectacle, tout comme les autres. Il s'apprêtait à nouveau à ouvrir la bouche vers Tsuna qui le coupa d'un geste.

« Non, non, je ne veux rien savoir… »

_« Bon… _Hésita la reine des déguisements à l'écran en brisant le mutisme général,_ nous allons tous oublier cet instant de notre vie et …_

_- Nous concentrer sur notre avenir : Hibari Kyoya ! _Finit la rousse.

_- Chrome-chan tu vas bien ? »_

La caméra hocha – très – lentement là télé.

« Moins soixante-neuf en charisme Mukuro. » Déclara le Boss des Vongolas en caressant les plumes grises.

Chrome ne parla plus jusqu'à la porte du Gardien solitaire de la famille qui déclencha un déglutit sonore de la part de presque toutes les personnes présentes. Tsuna lui se resservi en coca cola tout en balançant une sucette à Spanner, arrivé depuis peu avec Irie et Gianinni. Xanxus resta indifférent, tout comme Fran qui était resté néanmoins très silencieux depuis la vue de son Maître en plein action.

Comme si elle pressentait le stress de leur futures, les deux – trois – jeunes femmes hésitèrent un certain instant avant d'avancer la main vers la poignée. Peine perdue.

C'est à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, dévoilant ainsi un brun aux yeux assassins, habillé de son habituel costume noir, toisant ses trois cadettes d'un œil mauvais. Ils restèrent tous les quatre dans la même position avant que l'une des filles prenne en charge leur fuite.

_« …Hibari-san ! _Tenta Haru pour détendre l'atmosphère_, tu es de garde ce soir ?_

_- Hun, _fit pour toute réponse le Gardien.

_- Ah bah, on ne va pas te déranger alors… »_

Beaucoup plus vite qu'elles ne furent venu, les trois jeunes femmes repartir, sous l'œil plus que suspicieux d'Hibari qui fixa étrangement la caméra avant de se détourner et de vaquer à ses occupations.

D'un commun d'accord, les jeunes reporters soupirèrent à l'unisson, contrastant étonnement avec le hurlement de frustration – encore – de Lussuria – revenu de quelque part – et de tous ses fans de l'Hiba-club, crée par une ménagère après une rencontre fortuite de celle-ci avec Kyoya dans la cuisine où il tranchait un ananas à coup de tonfas.

_« On l'a échappé belle, _murmura la rousse.

_- Oui mais l'aventure continue ! _Répliqua la brune_, vous vous demandiez peut-être pourquoi nous terminons par notre Boss bien aimé alors que c'est l'un des préférés des Vongolas…_

_- Il s'avère qu'un dossier de dernière minute soit arrivé au bureau de Tsuna-san et qu'il est dû s'en occuper en premier…_

_- Il a donc prit sa douche en dernier et à l'heure qu'il est…_

_- Il doit être en train de la finir donc c'est à nous de jouer pour vous offrir des images inoubliables ! »_

Le Juudaime ne tiqua pas quand la totalité de son fanclub (le Boss-club, renommé après le Juudaime-club de Gokudera, créé après qu'une ménagère ayant fait tombé ce qu'elle transportait, est reçu un sourire de la part du Boss qui vint l'aider. La ménagère en question ne s'en est jamais remise) hurla à gorge déployée, des louanges dignes de son bras droit à son encontre, et plongea sa main dans le saladier à oursons.

Après quelques explications hasardeuses sur l'agencement des chambres, les trois journalistes de Mafia-Life vinrent de positionner en silence près de la porte de leur patron à toutes les trois. Lentement, Haru vint doucement presser la poignée afin de permettre à Chrome de pointer l'objectif dans la pièce et aux deux jeunes cuisinières de mater leur Boss. C'est à ce même instant que Tsuna sortit de la salle de bain et coupa court aux protestations d'Hayato.

Seulement vêtu d'un jogging large aux bords des hanches, le châtain affreusement sexy se frottait négligemment les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette blanche, les yeux mi-clos. L'amphithéâtre frôla l'anémie générale quand on la laissa lentement retomber sur ses épaules avec un soupire à fendre l'âme. Il continua encore sur quelques pas avant de se planter devant son lit et s'étira dans un gémissement sonore qui mis KO tous les mafieux les plus enhardis (Xanxus même dut se mettre la main devant la bouche pour ne pas se trahir.). En effet, le jogging venait de lentement s'abaisser encore un peu plus, relevant le début de boxer noir du jeune homme, affirmant par la même, ses fins abdominaux dont son tuteur était si fière (c'est pas qu'il était partit le loin mais quant même…).

Mais l'hémorragie nasale prit fin quand le jeune homme tourna la tête et planta son regard droit dans le viseur de la caméra, surprenant non seulement les jeunes femmes qui s'écroulèrent sur la porte du propriétaire des lieux mais aussi les mafieux, qui crièrent pour beaucoup leur mécontentement (les Gardiens n'osèrent pas, craignant les retombés directs.)

L'écran ne pointa plus que la moquette pour un certain temps avant que l'illusionniste borgne ne réussit à ce redresser et fixer son patron qui la regarda indifférent.

_« Bonsoir Mesdemoiselles, _entama-t-il en penchant la tête dans une pose décontractée_, on s'est perdu ?_

_- Bonsoir Tsuna-san… _Rigola nerveusement Haru_, ben tu vois… On se promenait dans les couloirs…_

_- Et vous avez vu une caméra au sol et avez décidé de filmer votre Boss à la sortie de la douche, _finit le châtain en s'appuyant sur l'embrasure de la porte, permettant ainsi à Chrome de presque zoomer sur son torse musclé, formé près des années d'entraînements intensifs.

_« Absolument pas Tsuna-kun, _répliqua une Sasagawa peu sûre d'elle_, on aurait pas osé…_

_- C'est cela oui… »_

Le Dixième parrain des Vongolas les scruta encore un temps qui dura indéfiniment long aux trois jeunes femmes avant de soupirer à nouveau et se tourner son lit.

_« Allez disparaissiez, _ordonna-t-il d'une voix fatiguée en enfilant un T-shirt d'une manière que n'aurait pas renié son tuteur_, n'allez plus embêter les autres non plus._

_- Hi ! _Firent les trois jeunes femmes_, Juudaime ! »_

Elles refermèrent alors la porte et s'enfuirent dans les couloirs où l'élève de Mukuro éteignit – enfin – la caméra.

La salle plongea dans un semi silence, perturbé par les soins de Shamal aux jeunes femmes dont la crise d'anémie avait atteint un seuil critique, et les pleures toujours persistant sur la poitrine de Tsuna par une boule de plumes en détresse. Le Boss l'ignora et se redressa un tantinet en regardant la télé, se demandant un peu inquiet ce qu'il y avait pour la suite. L'attente ne dura que peu de temps, Haru, bien décidée à voir ce que cette vidéo pouvait faire découvrir sur ses Gardiens préférés, avait enclenché la suite. Mais étrangement, ce fut le visage de Gokudera cette fois qui apparut, dans une pièce plutôt sombre.

_« Oy Hibari ! _Entendit l'assemblée_, tu filmes bien hein ?_

_- Ne-me cherche pas Herbivore. »_ Répliqua le caméraman.

Le Juudaime cilla et se tourna vers ces deux mêmes Gardiens, toujours emprisonnés par les bons soins d'un certain caméléon, accompagnés d'un veau revenant – une nouvelle fois – des profondeurs de l'inconscience. Les deux hommes se regardèrent surpris avant d'écarquiller lentement les yeux et d'observer les autres Gardiens Vongolas, la même surprise se lisant sur leurs visages.

_« Bon, _reprit l'argenté le visage grave_, cette vidéo est destinés aux Gardiens Vongolas seulement, les autres … cassez-vous._

_- Ouais c'est notre Boss ! _Compléta Lambo en s'agrippant aux épaules de son aîné.

_- Et vu comment on a galéré pour avoir ces images_, assura Yamamoto en s'approchant lui aussi_, je pense qu'on largement mérité ce droit ! Haha !_

_- D'accord à l'extrême ! _Renchérit une voix.

_- S'y mettre à tous les six quant même… »_ Conclut une énième voix.

La prise de Tsuna sur l'emplumé se raffermit et Mukuro laissa échapper quelques larmes de détresse. Pourquoi était-il le seul ?

_« Rappelons-le, _reprit Gokudera_, c'est notre tentative numéro… ?_

_- Sept je crois, _fit le bovin.

_- Vous avez remis les conteurs à zéro pour cette année ? _Demanda un ananas surpris.

_- Si on comptabilise toutes les années ça ferra trop peur ! »_ Rigola l'épéiste du groupe.

A ses côtés, Tsuna sentit un mouvement de retrait de la part de la Pluie et dans son dos, le Soleil avait presque atteint la porte du salut mais…

« Si encore l'un de vous bouge, fit sa voix tout droit sortit d'outre tombe, je ferrais en sorte que vous rejoignez plus rapidement que prévu les anneaux Vongolas. Est-ce que c'est assez clair ? »

Ryohei se figea, la poignée dans la main, Takeshi dut se résoudre à rester sur le canapé, Hibird s'arrêta de grignoter le caméléon pour la survie de son maître, Lambo déglutit, Mukuro laissa échapper quelques larmes et Gokudera blanchit.

« Qui a laissé sa copie traîner… ? » Murmura ce dernier.

Personne ne fut en mesure de lui répondre.

_« Bon résumons, _reprit la jeune Tempête sur l'écran_, après des tonnes de médocs, drogues, alcool etc… Nous avons – enfin – trouvé le moyen de filmer notre Boss durant son sommeil ! _

_- Vous avez déjà essayé de surprendre un Vongola pur souche ? _Compléta Lambo en agrippant l'objectif_, avec l'Hyper Intuition, c'est presque impossible ! Et je ne parle même pas de Natsu qui est un véritable Gardien à lui tout seul !_

_- Ca fait presque trois jours qu'on travaille ensemble sur cette tentative et cette fois, elle porte ses fruits ! Remercions la pluie de l'autre jour et le dossier que le Juudaime a été faire avant sa douche qui l'a rendu malade ! Ne suffisait plus qu'un ou deux médicaments et le tour était joué !_

_- Et mes illusions sur sa bête à poils je précise…» _Rajouta l'Ananas national, outré de l'oubli flagrant.

Sur son canapé, le Juudaime s'était rapproché de l'écran et regardait les yeux écarquillés, les méfais du monde de la Mafia : la stupidité chronique.

_« Tadaa !_ Fit l'adolescent du groupe, _regardez-le ! S'il n'est pas mignon comme ça ! »_

Tous purent alors observer – admirer – le Boss des Vongolas entre ses draps, tentant vainement d'échapper à la lumière du couloir en gémissant.

Beaucoup de ménagères disparurent à ce moment.

_« Juudaime… ! »_ Entendirent les spectateurs restant.

Voulant échapper au bruit autour de lui, l'image du jeune châtain remonta la couverture sur son visage, ignorant les protestations de ses Gardiens qui s'empressèrent de retirer l'encombrant drap. Un long gémissement échappa alors des lèvres du Boss qui se retourna pour plonger son visage dans le coussin.

Ce simple geste, accentuer par le simple et large T-shirt tombant presque sur les épaules du Boss, laissant ainsi entrapercevoir la musculature du jeune parrain, fit sombrer les ménagères restantes et certains mafieux durent sortir pour cause d'anémie incontrôlable.

De longue – très – secondes, les six Gardiens observèrent leur patron en détresse sur son lit king size, gémissant toutes les deux secondes ou grognant après ses soupirants.

Sentant le Boss devenir instable sur le canapé, Haru jugea bon de stopper la diffusion sur une image plus que subjective du dit jeune homme, c'est-à-dire le drap descendant largement au niveau de ses reins, le dos légèrement cambré, la tête contre son coussin.

Mukuro sentit lentement les doigts de son supérieur se refermer sur son corps d'emprunt et paniqua à juste titre.

« C'est pas mon corps ! Hurla-t-il, c'est pas mon corps ! »

Tsuna éjecta à l'aide de sa dernière volonté, l'âme de Mukuro qui se réfugia dans son véritable enveloppe charnelle, toujours entre les mains de Reborn. Regrettant presque son choix (ce n'est pas parce que l'on est entouré de ses ''amis'', que l'on est forcément dans les meilleurs conditions), l'illusionniste imagina presque aller prier pour Marguerite et son pissenlit, déesse des vaches mais rapidement, il abandonna l'idée : tout comme Hibari, il aimait son steak saignant.

« Les gars… » Siffla une voix.

Toute la salle se figea à l'entente du ton du Vongola Decimo. Libérant la chouette de son emprise, le châtain se redressa lentement, enfilant une nouvelle fois ses gants, tandis que son lion vint le rejoindre en faisant luire ses crocs acérés (non mais oh, depuis quand on traitait son maître ainsi ? Hein ?). Le Juudaime leur fit ensuite face avec un rire proche de celui de Bel ou bien Mukuro dans ses mauvais jours.

« Combien de secondes d'avance puis-je vous donner… ? Ricana-t-il un instant, Reborn, relâche-les.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre. » Répliqua l'Arcobaleno en les libérant tout de même.

Les Gardiens se regroupèrent alors doucement, gardant un œil sur leur Boss qui semblait perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même.

« Dix me semblent abordables… Commencez à courir. »

Les six jeunes hommes ne réfléchir pas d'avantages et s'enfuirent à toutes jambes, se battant presque pour atteindre la sortie en premier. (Hibari gagna cette manche par ailleurs.) Certains dans la salle commencèrent à compter pour le Dixième qui attendit patiemment, avant de glisser son regard dans celui de son ancien tuteur.

« Reborn, commença-t-il quand l'envie de d'acheter une caméra pour l'anniversaire d'Hayato, de la laisser traîner dans des endroits improbables, de faire un film complet ensuite et d'appeler tous les mafieux du monde le jour où tu la fais retrouver par son propriétaire,… tu me préviens, d'accord ?

- Oh… Tu as deviné ? Sourit le bébé de toutes ses dents.

- Qui pourrait avoir une idée aussi tordue que ça ? Cracha Tsuna en détournant les yeux.

- Les dix secondes sont écoulées… » Fit remarquer le prince de la Varia avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le Juudaime laissa alors le sien étirer son visage et disparut dans un nuage de flammes.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent retransmises en direct des caméras du manoir grâce à l'aide combinée de Spanner, Irie, Gianini et Verde, sur la télé grand écran des Vongolas.

Tsuna venait de repérer Sasagawa planqué dans le hangar quand Enma tiqua.

« Et pour la réunion de ce soir ?

- Laisse, répondit Dino, profite du spectacle, on verra ensuite pour les formalités. Skull les réglisses ! »

_**Ainsi va le monde chez la mafia, des combats, des rires, des larmes mais surtout, de la stupidité.**_

_**Moral de l'histoire : ne jamais ennuyer Tsuna, planquer tout ce qui pourrait ressembler à un film et s'enfuir lorsque vous être pris pour cible par celui-ci.**_

_**Dixit : Hibari Kyoya (obligé de travailler en équipe pour une année entière), Rokudo Mukuro (chargé de ménage dans le manoir), Gokudera Hayato (éloigné de son cher Boss pendant une durée indéterminée avec sa sœur), Sasagawa Ryohei ( en stage intensif chez la Varia sous la tutelle de Lussuria), Bovino Lambo (obligé de travailler en équipe avec le Nuage) et Yamamoto Takeshi (privé de baseball et obligé de combattre avec sa tapette à mouche rose).**_

_**Dokuro Chrome, elle, se porte merveilleusement bien et remercie son chère Boss de l'avoir envoyé à Hawaï dans un salon de relaxation.**_

_**C'est dur la vie d'un mafieux…**_

* * *

**Et voilà! **

**Alors pour la petite histoire, ce chapitre ne sert qu'à une chose: le Kufufu no Fu.**

**Dès que j'ai eu entendu cette chanson, Mukuro a dès lors perdu toute crédibilité pour moi... Les scans n'arrangeant rien à son cas... - pauvre de lui...**

**Bon! Sur ce je vous laisse et à la semaine prochaine!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hohayo!**

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes et bienvenue pour ce tout dernier chapitre de Souvenirs Souvenirs... ! Pour commencer, les réponses aux review!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**inukag9: First one! En effet, Mukuro a perdu toute crédibilité et encore une fois, il est celui qui prend le plus cher dans cet épilogue XD (je l'aime hein... Mais... qui aime bien châtie bien! :D)**

**Xanara: QUOI?! Tu ne connais pas les character song de Reborn!? C'est une honte j'espère pour toi que tu t'es instruite durant cette dernier semaine, sinon tel n'est pas le cas, je t'ordonne dès la fin de cette lecture, de te diriger vers youtube et d'au moins écouter Special Illusion! Ou One night Star vers Hibari et Mukuro... Ou Chrome... Ou... Bref, tu m'a compris.**

**Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te ferra autant rire que les autres!**

**shi-ra-tori: oo oh... Une guest...**

**Alors je m'excuse bien bas pour les fautes que je commets... Je suis parfaitement consciente que mon écriture n'est pas très appréciable au niveau de la grammaire et de la conjugaison. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour ça et étant une scientifique pur souche, il m'est assez difficile de régler ce léger problème et encore, j'ai pris l'aide dernièrement de mon ami le convertisseur du figaro XD Je ne le fais pas pour tout et je sais oh combien il est déplaisant de lire une fiction avec des fautes ne plus pouvoir (par ailleurs, j'ai, normalement, corrigé les fautes que tu m'as indiqué et je t'en remercie d'ailleurs!)**

**Oh ne t'inquiète pas, j'apprécie réellement que tu me dises quels sont mes points faibles au lieu de partir sans rien dire. Je sais parfaitement le malaise que peux ressentir un lecteur devant des fautes aussi flagrante, étant une lectrice assidue de plusieurs fandoms, même si je ne fais que très rarement de review (je lis sur mon portable c'est pas très pratique ...)**

**Je te remercie donc grandement pour t'être arrêté pour moi et m'avoir complimentée malgré mes fautes.**

**Bisous!**

**fee obsidienne: Et bien 20ème t'inquiète donc pas! ^^**

**Tsuna dans dix ans... SEXY! Mais d'autres avant moi se sont déjà penchés sur lui... O.O oula... A pas sortir du contexte et pas fait exprès XD**

**Kufufu! Tu as aimé? J'ai moi aussi perdu ma soeur quand j'ai mimé la scène avec ma brosse à cheveux et son peignoir dans la salle de bain... ^^ Elle a eu du mal à s'en remettre XD (mon honneur aussi d'ailleurs...u.u)**

**Oui... Après des heures de réflexions j'ai enfin put trouvé une utilité ces deux gam- non je déconne! Il me fallait juste deux cruches pour ce chapitre XD Autant, j'adore Chrome, elle est forte, mignonne et les Gardiens l'adorent, mais elles... Je peux pas les voir! Et elles osent se mettre en grève alors qu'elles sont même pas capable d'ouvrir un bocal à cornichons toutes seules... Oh Kami-sama! Abrégez leurs souffrances! **

**Ton épilogue est enfin là! J'espère que les lecteurs ne m'en voudront pas trop pour avoir fait subir ça à Reborn XD**

**Metempsychosis-chan: Ahala... la vraisemblance et Reborn!... une non-histoire d'amour... (cf: scan 404: WTF?!)**

**Tsutsu bourré: problème pour les Gardiens XD**

**Dark mode pour Takeshi?... Ouais c'est ça... Mais la tapette à mouche rose ensuite c'est... ça fait... ''tapette''! ^^ (je sors - [])**

**Hibari et Mukuro joint dans la peur... Non! j'ai pas dit ça! Veux pas me faire frapper!**

**Et la honte continue pour nos gardiens préférés... ;) (je les aime faut pas croire! mais j'ai un coté S XD)**

**Oh... C'est donc votre faute... Il faut donc je me prosterne à vos pieds pour avoir eu cet éclaire de génie! Je vous aime! (Goku-mode on)**

******Metempsychosis-chan (suite): désolé pour la Varia mais sincèrement, j'ai du mal avec ces persos (à écrire hein, j'adore Fran et Bel! ^^) Peut-être un autre auteur s'y penchera à ma place ;)**

******Quelle musique? Euh... Va savoir! XD Il a été élevé au classique je suppose mais vu que c'est un rebelle, on peut s'attendre à tout avec Haya-chan. Imagination, nous voila!**

******Pauvre Lussuria tu dis? ... Oui! ^^ Je sais! Mais il va se rattraper... ;)**

******Kufufu? Fufu? fu?... Une bonne chanson oO hum, mon côté musicienne ne peut supporter le refrain pour ma part (même si le début est ... ''bon'', le refrain ça, c'est une hérésie totale...) Une voix tellement magnifique? ça va mais... y'a vraiment une intonation que je ne supporte pas faut pas chercher pourquoi XD **

******Je suis vraiment désolé pour Kyoya! Mais, il fallait que je me renouvelle et j'ai complètement séché sur cas. Je délirais sur le corps plus que parfait de Kyo-chan quand j'ai percuter ce que je venais de penser: ''sécher''. Et bah il sera sec alors!**

******Comment ça ''depuis quand Tsuna met des sous-vêtements sexy''? Tsuna a 27 ans! Plus 14! Je sais, je sais, Tsuna dans le manga, c'est pas très glamour... Mais je sais (y'a qu'à regarder le futur!) qu'il sera un dieu plus tard X.X J'ai flashé sur la voix qu'ils lui ont mis... Je ne désespère pas, on le verra un jour (pour l'instant, on se contente de Giotto... ça va.) et je clamerai haut et fort: J'avais raison!**

******T'aime pas Tsuna? (Chibbi eyes)... peut pas le comprendre...**

******XxXSpOOn-SpOOnXxX: OO... OO... omg... TROIS? Tu me laisses trois reviews en une seule fois?! C'est pas encore mon anniversaire mais merci pour l'avance! \o/**

******Oula, alors c'est partie:**

******- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ne pas avoir reviewsé auparavant (tu t'es déjà racheté...), je ne laisse même que peu de review (excuse: je lis sur mon portable! C'est pas pratique..) et je ne poste pas pour les coms à la base (même si ça fait plaisir ^^), je le fais pour extérioriser mes idées qui sont trop nombreuses! XD**

******Tsuna et Squalo n'ont vraiment pas de chance, les deux font tout le boulot pendant que les autres se la coule douce et foutent la merde dès qu'ils le peuvent! Je voulais juste dénoncer cette stupide injustice! Tsuna... est... un... dieu! Je ne démordrais pas la dessus! TYL-Tsuna POWA!**

******- Tu fais pas mal pour nos pauvres gardiens bourrés XD Il fallait vraiment que je fasse ce chapitre! Il m'a tellement traîné dans la tête que l'écrire était devenu vital pour ma santé mental! Et oui, mon imagination est tordue (la chrysalide, je sais pas comment elle est arrivé là...)**

******J'ai une réponse: tout ça c'est la faute (grâce) de (à) ********Metempsychosis-chan d'abord! Leurs fics ont entraîné la chute de Giotto du stade je-suis-un-suprême-beau-gosse-lécher-mes-pieds à celui de ah-G-laisse-moi-toucher-ton-fessier-si-bien-rebondi. Ahala... la magie des fics.**

**************- Hyper-Tsuna-à-tout-moment POWA! Je l'aime et je l'adore et je l'assume! Il est tellement beau gosse... Même si le OOC est un peu trop étiré, je ne regrette rien!**

**************J'ai en réalité rajouté le All27 pour rallonger la chapitre et ça ma permis de partir en beauté! J'imaginais trop la tête de Tsuna en voyant ses propres gardiens le droguer pour pouvoir le mater . Le visage sans expressions, les yeux légèrement écartés, le petit tic de visage s'accentuant au fur et à mesure et là... l'influence Reborn qui transparaît... et c'est pas fini ;)**

**************Je n'ai jamais pu faire abstraction de cette chanson malheureusement... Mukuro, comme le laisse voir cette fiction, est le persos qui prendra désormais le plus cher dans tout ce que je ferrai. Fallait pas faire un refrain aussi stupide! **

******Allez, la suite ;)**

* * *

**Yosh!**

**Maintenant, les précautions d'emplois mes jeunes ami(e)s, découvrez avec moi, le matériel nécessaire à la lecture de cette fiction:**

**- Un sac plastique**

**- Un verre d'eau**

**- Un morceau de sucre**

**- Une page google image avec Hyper Tsuna/ Kyoya/Mukuro etc...**

**Ceci étant fait, vous pourrez pleinement profiter (hum hum...) de cet épilogue, sans peur de-... Bref, vous comprendrez. **

**Bonne (ou pas...) lecture!**

**! Attention! Bonus à la fin pour ceux qui lisent jusqu'au bout ;)**

* * *

**Souvenirs Souvenirs...**

**Épilogue**

Quelque part, dans une toute petite pièce décoré chiquement et avec goût, un tout petit homme, la tête surmontée d'un large chapeau sur lequel se dressait fièrement un caméléon, alla s'asseoir sur un tout aussi petit fauteuil prévu à cet effet, une tasse de café bien chaude à la main. Son habituel sourire figé sur ses lèvres, il prit après délice une gorgée de son breuvage de choix qu'il dégusta, avant de saisir d'une main potelée la télécommande et d'appuyer sur celle-ci afin de mettre en route la télé face à lui. Celle-ci montra quelques instant un écran gris-neige mais le - pas si - nouveau né attendit patiemment, que son propre reflet apparaisse l'écran.

_« Chers téléspectateurs, _annonçait son miroir du passé_, Reborn-sama pour ne pas vous servir. Aujourd'hui, je tiens à immortaliser un fait très particulier qui me tient à cœur : le pétage de plomb en règle de mon cher apprenti : Tsuna. »_

Sur son fauteuil, le bébé se laissa glisser sur le velours noir et reprit une délicieuse gorgée.

_« Mais trêve de bavardages, _continua le journaliste d'occasion_, nous allons maintenant laisser la parole aux images même et appréciez le spectacle. Cette séquence s'intitule : ''Quand mon élève punit ses Gardiens''. »_

Reborn disparut de l'écran avant d'être bien vite remplacé par un couloir plongé dans la douce lumière du jour. Puis, tout doucement, une autre source de lumière vint la surplombé, d'un orangé tel les soirs d'été. Le Juudaime, Sawada Tsunayoshi, apparut alors, les poings et la crinière enflammés, marchant lentement.

_« … Les amis… ? _Entendit-on_, …Où-êtes-vous… ? »_

Si l'un d'eux s'était trouvé dans les environs, il n'aurait pas cherché à se manifester. Le ton du Decimo laissé présager bien trop de souffrances… D'ailleurs, l'objectif le quitta un instant avant de montrer plusieurs visage à la suite, la plupart laissant transparaître leur terreur profonde. Gokudera Hayato évitait une ménagère et courut aussi vite que lui permirent ses corps entraînés de Vongola, ignorant l'anémie dans laquelle sombra la pauvre femme. Yamamoto Takeshi semblait perdu et cherchait visiblement où il pourrait bien se cacher. Sasagawa Ryohei tentait visiblement de s'enfuir du manoir par la fenêtre. Lambo courrait à vive allure jusqu'aux chambres, cherchant une destination bien précise. Hibari Kyoya semblait en plein désarroi le plus profond : s'enfuir comme un Herbivore ou mourir comme un Herbivore ? Tel était la question… Rokudo Mukuro ne se posait déjà plus la question et avait décidé de vider les placards de la cuisine déjà bien entamés.

L'image se repositionna sur la fine silhouette du Boss qui s'était arrêté au beau milieu du couloir, laissant ainsi la possibilité aux caméras de surveillance, utilisées pour l'occasion, de zoomer sur son visage encadré par son imposante tignasse. Un sourire de fou que Belphégor ne renierait pas étirait ses lèvres et ses mains se levèrent doucement devant lui avant qu'il ne laisse échapper d'une voix que Reborn apprécia à sa juste valeur.

_« Certains tenteraient-ils de s'enfuir… ? » _Murmura-t-il en arquant toujours un peu plus son sourire.

Ses mains se placèrent ensuite dans son dos et il se propulsa à l'aide de ses flammes. Ceci fait, le reste de la vidéo fut un montage réalisé par Spanner et Irie (Reborn n'allait certainement pas le faire lui-même), la vitesse d'action du Boss étant largement au dessus de la capacité des yeux humains. Le spectateur put alors savourer les images des Gardiens, attrapés les uns les autres sans aucune chance face à leur supérieur.

Le boxeur fut donc arrêté prêt des garages, alors même qu'il enfourchait une moto décorée d'un certain fruit bien connu que Tsuna prit un malin plaisir à détruire en même temps que son Gardien du Soleil.

La Tempête fut trouvé dans l'abri anti-zombies que l'argenté avait décidé de construire lui-même (le Ciel des Vongolas ne voulant évidemment pas de cela dans son manoir), mais bien mal lui en pris : les zombies et son chef chérie, c'est comme un lion et un cafard, ça a pas la même puissance d'attaque. Tsuna en profita pour détruire la verrue qu'était cette chose sur son territoire.

Lambo fut déniché dans sa propre chambre, priant de toutes ses forces Marguerite et son pissenlit que son frère de cœur lui laisse la vie sauve. Ses prières furent exaucées : il soufra, mais ne mourra pas.

Le baseballer était lui perdu dans les couloirs quand Tsuna le retrouva. Au vu de ses lèvres il avait tenté un dialogue avant de s'en prendre lui-même à son Boss, sentant visiblement sa vie menacée. Il ne tint pas dix secondes avant d'être envoyé dans le décor.

Le Nuage était lui aussi perdu dans les couloirs bien qu'il ne veuille l'admettre : il restait trop peu dans ce manoir pour pouvoir se retrouver. Hormis le chemin de sa chambre à la cuisine et au bureau de son supérieur, rien ne rentrait comme il l'aurait voulu. Quand le châtain apparut à toute vitesse devant lui, il comprit ça comme un combat et se positionna, prêt à en découdre. Malheureusement pour lui, le Vongola ne semblait pas d'humeur à jouer avec son Gardien et la puissance (autrement dit la vitesse) avec laquelle arriva le jeune homme prit au dépourvu l'ancien Préfet qui ne pût contenir l'attaque.

L'ananas se trouvait encore dans la cuisine quant Tsuna le débusqua. S'en suivit une lutte acharnée entre le Boss et une entrecôte, puis une pile d'assiette. Et bien oui, les illusions ne marchant pas, on fait avec les moyens du bord. C'est quand la Brume opta pour un repli stratégique dans ce qu'il pensait être un placard, que l'image reprit une allure normale.

Le Dixième était désormais seul ou presque dans la pièce, fixant d'un œil mauvais l'endroit dans lequel s'était réfugié son Gardien. Si le fruit fut un temps surpris que son chef ne vienne pas plus le chercher par la peau du cul, il le comprit ensuite bien rapidement. Note pour plus tard : ne jouer pas à cache-cache dans un frigo. Et, vu le rire de psychopathe qu'il percevait en dehors, il n'était pas sorti de sa galère.

L'image se figea alors sur la vision d'un mafieux hystérique scellant le frigo de ses flammes.

Reborn en profita pour reprendre une gorgée de son fameux café et sourit à la suite : l'extérieur du manoir et de jeunes hommes en perdition.

Cinq Gardiens semblaient désabusés de leur situation. Car, non content de leur en faire baver pour l'enregistrement caché, l'héritier du Primo avait jugé ''rigolo'' de les accrocher à une corde avant de les balancer dans le vide, sans aucun moyen de s'en sortir sans séquelles lourdes.

Ainsi, Gokudera avait le lien sous ses épaules afin qu'il puisse tenir son pantalon dont la ceinture, source de son pouvoir, lui aie été arrachée. Il lui était bien sûr impossible d'utiliser ses habituelles dynamites sans perdre son bas de costume. Il l'aurait certainement fait si le viseur de cette stupide caméra n'était pas pointé vers lui et ses compères.

Yamamoto lui, était lié, non pas aux fils tressés, mais bien au pommeau de son épée par la glace de la percé du point Zéro créé par le Premier du nom, et regardait d'un œil anxieux, la lame grignoter peu à peu la corde enroulée autour d'elle.

Lambo avait eu peu de chance et en informait bien ses voisins par ses cordes, vocales cette fois ci. Son frère avait jugé que ses cornes étaient un lieu largement approprié pour y fixer la corde mais ceux-ci, pas réellement fixés à son crâne, avait lâchées et le pauvre bovin se retrouvait donc désormais en train de tenir ses deux cornes en hurlant à la mort.

Hibari était bien plus calme. Le lien était enroulé autour de l'une de ses chevilles et le jeune brun pendait doucement dans le vide, les jambes et les bras croisés, la tête en bas. Il lui était impossible de défaire la corde car le nœud se trouvait sur le toit et l'Alouette semblait en perdre son si peu de patience légendaire.

Ryohei était sans doute, pour une fois, le plus silencieux du groupe. En effet, ayant très mal pris la tentative de fuite du domaine par son Soleil, le Dixième l'avait tout simplement mit K.O. avant de la jeter dans le vide, la corde à sa taille, les bras et jambes ballants.

Ils attendaient tous donc la venue de leur dernier collègue, manquant toujours à l'appel. Soudain, la silhouette tant redoutée de Tsuna se précisa sur le toit, tirant derrière lui ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre... à une grosse boîte.

_« C'est quoi ce truc ? »_ Demanda Gokudera en levant la tête.

A la caméra, Reborn, car s'était lui, zooma sur ce que portait le Juudaime et la présence d'une solide corde tout autour du corps du rectangle se confirma. L'héritier ne perdra pas plus de temps, et la balança dans le vide avec les autres du pied, lui arrachant au passage, un hurlement de terreur.

A l'entente de la voix fantôme, même Lambo s'arrêta et tous purent constater la présence à leurs côtés du frigo des Gardiens, se balançant lourdement près d'Hibari qui le repoussa froidement, reprenant ainsi son propre balancement.

_« Ah ! _Hurla une voix_, j'ai un truc qui me coule dessus !_

_- Mukuro ? _S'écria le blanc en manquant d'en perdre son pantalon_, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le frigo ?_

_- Je ne tiens pas à en parler figure toi- Ah ! J'ai truc dans les cheveux ! Mais on est où là ?!_

_- Nous sommes attaché dans le vide, _expliqua l'épéiste,_ et Tsuna ne semble pas d'avis de nous libérer de sitôt._

_- Je vais lâcher ! _Criaà son tour Lambo qui reprit le fil de ses pensées.

_- J'ai la tête en bas ! _Hurla l'ananas_, ah ! C'est rentré dans mon pantalon !_

_- Tourne toi crétin, _siffla son rival de toujours.

_- Je ne peux pas figure toi et Ah ! J'ai un bifteck entre les jambes !_

_- Ta vie sexuelle ne nous intéresse pas, _déclara l'Alouette en tournant la tête_._

_- Je vais lâcher !_

_- Estime toi heureux Mukuro, _l'informa la Tempête_, le frigo n'est plus en route. »_

Comme pour constater ses dires, la silhouette du Juudaime apparut une nouvelle fois sur le toit avant qu'il ne descende à hauteur de ses Gardiens qu'il ne daigna pas même regarder. Il s'arrêta sur le frigo, s'y posant avec grâce, et y accrocha un lourd fil qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Ceci fait, il décolla à nouveau en laissant ses ''amis'' en plan.

_« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _Demanda alors Mukuro qui semblait avoir perçu la présence de son Boss_, pourquoi la lumière est revenu et ah ! J'ai des brocolis dans les cheveux ! »_

Les Gardiens encore vivants se regardèrent tour à tour et décidèrent d'un commun d'accord de ne rien dire.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est… ! C'est de la sauce soja sur mon futal ! Et mais- ! Mais il commence à faire froid ! Non ! Tsunayoshi ! Non ! Sortez-moi de là ! »_

Les complaintes de Mukuro durèrent encore un temps mais la vidéo ne le montra pas. Elle ne montra pas non plus comment les Gardiens se sortirent de cette situation mais la réalité est-elle que tous purent repartir dans leurs chambres plus tard. Les images ne montrèrent pas non plus l'aversion que l'ananas Vongola se surpris à avoir envers les frigos et tout ce qui était froid. D'ailleurs, Hibari en profita largement.

Par contre, l'écran figé sur le réfrigérateur noir des Vongolas refléta largement le sourire hautement ravi de Reborn sur sa séance nostalgie. Il laissa un soupir de contentement s'échapper de ses lèvres avant de reprendre la télécommande d'une main, l'autre tenant toujours sa tasse de thé.

Naïf naïf et bam …

Ne jamais sous-estimé un Tsuna en colère, car quand il veut punir les fautifs, il punit Tous les fautifs…

C'est ainsi que l'image se changea d'elle même, surprenant le bébé, pour laisser découvrir un Lussuria chaud comme la braise.

_« Coucou mes amours… ! _Minauda la Varia du Soleil_, profiter du spectacle, y'en aura pour tout le monde ! »_

Sous le regard horrifié du tuteur tueur, le gay commença à se déhancher langoureusement, bougeant ostensiblement les hanches en se retournant pour faire profiter le spectateur malgré lui du balancier de son fessier.

La tasse dans la main du Hitman se brisa sous l'horreur de la vision, mais Reborn s'en contre ficha. Il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard pourtant horrifié, trop choqué qu'il était. Ses yeux affirmaient toute l'horreur de sa vision, tout comme ceux de Léon qui était figé par le trop plein d'horreur. C'est quand Lussuria se dirigea en roulant les hanche vers une barre de métal que l'Arcobaleno se reprit et tenta de reprendre contenance, appuyant d'une main fébrile sur la télécommande.

Horreur et damnation, la télécommande décida à ce moment de ne pas marcher.

Réalisant après la dixième tentative ce fait, Reborn la balança tout bonnement sur le téléviseur qui s'en sortie s'en aucune marque.

« Lé-Léon ! » Bégaya-t-il en voyant le Soleil assassin commencer à se déshabiller sensuellement.

Il fallu plusieurs seconde pour que le caméléon réalise l'ordre de son patron et qu'il réussisse à s'arracher de cette vision digne des meilleurs Halloweens. Il se transforma comme il put et le bébé Soleil se fit un plaisir de tirer sur la télé… qui tint bon.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'avantage avant qu'il ne reprenne ses tirs, vidant le chargeur de son lézard métamorphe. Mais encore, le téléviseur resta intact. Le trop peu d'habit du gay l'effrayant alors, le bébé tenta de la détruire avec Léon la massue mais il fallut presque toute la force du maudit pour finir enfin par la détruire. Reborn était essoufflé et tentait vainement d'échapper à l'horrible souvenir de l'assassin en pleins préliminaires. Il se croyait en sécurité mais…

C'est à ce moment que de lourdes plaques de métal choisirent pour tomber avec force contre les murs, habités comme la télé de flammes de la Foudre, coupant ainsi toute retraite à bébé qui commença à comprendre le complot. Les murs se teintèrent de neige un temps et Reborn compris : l'horreur était loin d'être fini.

Lussuria en grand écran, sur les murs, le plafond et le sol, apparut donc pour continuer son déhanchement et les yeux du maudit reflétèrent une nouvelle fois l'horreur de leur possesseur. Il prit une nouvelle foi la massue dans sa main avant de se rendre compte d'un certain détail : Léon venait de trépasser.

« Léon ? S'inquiéta son patron, Léon ! M'abandonne pas ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Je peux pas fermer les yeux ! Léon ! »

Il sentit alors la terreur, sentiment nouveau pour lui, l'envahir quand le gay commença à descendre avec toute la sensualité qu'il pouvait, le maigre bout de tissus qui masquait le bas de son anatomie.

Reborn n'avait plus qu'une solution : il masqua son visage dans son fédora dans un hurlement de pur peur :

« NON ! »

oOo

Quelques étages plus haut, l'entente du cri se fit entendre jusqu'au bureau d'un certain brun. Il étira son sourire au vu de son ordinateur, relié à la petite caméra que Reborn n'avait pas remarqué dans le coin de la pièce. Voir son propre tuteur dans un tel état valait tout l'or du monde et Tsuna se sentit près à mourir dans l'heure s'il le fallait. Sa vengeance pour toutes les atrocités qu'il lui avait faites durant son enfance venait enfin d'être réalisée, après plus de dix ans de préparation. Un rire des plus cruels s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il observait avec délectation son ancien tuteur, hurlant à la mort.

C'est à ce moment que Chrome entra en informant poliment de sa présence. Elle s'avança jusqu'au bureau et perçut son émotion le sourire qui animait le visage de son supérieur.

« Boss ? Héla-t-elle, tout s'est passé comme prévu ?

- Oh que oui… Murmura le châtain, plus jamais Reborn ne pourra me demander quoi que ce soit… Merci de ta coopération ma chère Chrome.

- Je vous en pris. » Répondit la jeune femme en s'inclinant.

La vengeance de Tsuna était complète. Enfin ! Mais il n'était pas mauvais pour autant… dans dix à quinze minutes, le Decimo l'en sortirait. Au moins pour lui éviter le grand final de Lussuria que la borgne avait imaginé.

Et il n'était pas méchant, il garderait seulement pour lui la vidéo.

…

Après l'avoir partagée avec Dino, c'est évident.

_Moralité: si Reborn est Le mafieux suprême,_

_Lussuria est The anti-mafieux suprême._

* * *

**Maintenant vous pouvez:**

**- Vomir dans le sac plastique**

**- Nettoyer vos yeux avec l'eau**

**- Nettoyez votre bouche en buvant l'eau**

**- Manger le sucre pour passer le goût **

**- Mater Tsuna/Kyoya/Mukuro etc... pour oublier les images d'horreur que je vous ai infligées**

**- Peut-être aussi appuyer sur le petit bouton bleu en dessous pour m'assassiner virtuellement ^^**

**Et voilà! C'est enfin terminer pour cette courte fiction qui j'espère vous aura plu. Si review il y a, j'y répondrai sur les profils correspondants. Si ce sont des guests, je me ferrai un plaisir de répondre sur mon profil au passage sur Souvenirs Souvenirs.**

**C'est fini pour cette aventure! Peut-être reviendrais je avec une histoire cette fois beaucoup plus triste que je dédierai (si je la termine) à ma petite fee obsidienne chérie! ^^ (Le dernier scan me le fout dedans pour cette fic... va y avoir des problèmes...)**

**Djane!**

**Geek-naval**

* * *

**BONUS ! :**

_« Au fait Chrome… Comment vont les Gardiens ?_

_- Et bien… Je viens de recevoir un message du CEDEF qui nous informe que l'homme nuage a laissé Lambo chez les Arcoballenos de la Pluie._

_- Colonello et Lal ?! _

_- Oui, pour un stage intensif._

_- … Tant mieux. Mais ! Hibari ne fait plus sa punition du coup !_

_- L'homme aux dynamite à échangé sa place avec le gamin de la foudre._

_- … Hayato ?... Où les as-tu envoyés ?_

_- Groenland._

_- Eh ! Je ne veux pas être responsable de la fonte __prématurée__ des glaces !_

_- Sahara ?_

_- …Non, la tempête qui en résulterait arriverait jusqu'à grand-père… Les autres ?_

_- J'ai reçu il y a peu un message de l'homme soleil : il implorait votre pardon et souhaitait revenir le plus vite possible au manoir. D'après ses cernes, je dirais qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis plusieurs semaines. Je pense qu'il tient à sa virginité._

_- Sans blague… Il y restera encore quelques jours. Takeshi ?_

_- Il tenait à vous faire remarquer que l'image de marque des Vongolas était largement entachée par sa simple présence. La tapette à mouche fait ''craignos'' d'après lui. _

_- Il a bien réussit ses missions pourtant._

_- Oui, mais le fait de gifler ses ennemis avec du rose serait difficile à assumer… Je ne vous raconte pas les rumeurs que l'on raconte sur lui._

_- Hum… Je vois._

_- … Euh… Boss ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- C'est au sujet de Mukuro-sama…_

_- Et bien ?_

_- Je pensais juste que la tenue de soubrette était de trop…_

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?_

_- Et bien… Quand il nettoie, il est obligé de repasser derrière ce qu'il fait car les ménagères salissent les couloirs de leurs sangs quand elles le voient dans cette tenue et il commence à en avoir assez de travailler pour rien…_

_- Ah… Je me disais aussi que les pauvres filles partaient souvent chez Shamal ces derniers temps…_

_- … Et donc ?_

_- J'y réfléchirais._

_- Votre sourire fait peur._

_- Je sais…_

_- Vous êtes devenu diabolique…_

_- Je sais ! Ils l'ont appris à leur dépend._

_- Ils n'ont rien fait de bien méchant._

_- Marre de passer pour le soumis de service ! _

_- En même temps…_

_- Tu vois ! Toi aussi. Marre cette fois. Je passe seme. »_


End file.
